Una nueva vida
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Despues de renunciar al programa de television, Penny solo busca tener una vida normal. En el primer dia de escuela cono ce a Alan un chico que tiene mala reputacion... ¿Que pasa cuando Penny quiere conocer mas a este chico?... Bolt x Mittens...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos he vuelto… (se escucha solo un grillo)… gracias por su paciencia y como lo prometi aquí esta otro fic con Penny y Bolt…

Disfrútenlo…

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Bolt volvio con Penny y ahora Mittens y Rhino encontraron una nueva familia con ella y todos eran felices…

Penny no podia ser la mas feliz, ahora tenia una vida normal, sin entrevistas, sin sesiones de fotografias, sin camaras, podia ser ella misma…

Pero hoy era especial ya que por primera vez desde que dejo el programa asistiría a una escuela normal, cuando hacia el programa tomaba clases con tutores y algunas veces se le hacia aburrido ya que no tenia con quien pasar el tiempo o platicar, pero ahora asistiría a una escuela normal, con chicos y chicas normales y tendría amigos…

Era un lunes como cualquier otro, el sol se alzaba en el horizonte y una ligera brisa se sentía en el ambiente, mientras una niña de unos 12 años espera el autobús escolar a unos metros de su casa en el campo mientras su madre la observa desde la entrada…

Cuando llego el transporte, subió a el y las miradas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar al ver a la chica nueva caminar hasta un asiento vacio a la mitad del autobús…

"Hola"-dijo una voz femenina junto a ella-"Mi nombre es Wanda, Wanda Forrester"

"Soy Penny, Penny Walton"-respondio ella, mirando a la chica junto a ella, tenia el cabello rubio largo amarrado en cola de caballo, de facciones delgadas y con anteojos, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul

"¿Eres…?"- dijo sorprendida

"Si… bueno lo era…"

"Genial no puedo creer que seas tu… el programa me encanta… y Bolt… es tan lindo…"

"Gracias… pero podemos hablar de otra cosa"

"Claro… entonces eres nueva en la escuela…no te preocupes se que crees que a los nuevos se les trata diferente pero no es asi"

"Eso espero estoy un poco nerviosa"

"Tranquila…"

El autobus se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y una chico subió a el, tenia el cabello negro corto peinado de libro, vestia unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera gris, su mirada lucia triste, cuando camino entre los asientos nadie lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra, y termino sentándose en la parte trasera del autobús solo…

Penny giro la cabeza para ver al chico, cuando este paso junto a ella…

"¿Quién es el?"-pregunto curiosa a su compañera

"No te metas con el…"-susurro Wanda-"Es Alan Hunter, es un poco raro, no habla con nadie y al parecer no tiene amigos"

Despues de escuchar a su nueva amiga volvió la mirada hacia Alan, el chico miraba por la ventana pero al sentir la mirada de Penny volteo hacia ella y se le quedo viendo con sus ojos azules, ella también se le quedo viendo unos segundos, le sonrio y volvió a mirar al frente…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt miraba por la ventana, su rostro reflejaba tristeza ya que debía ver a Penny partir esa mañana por primera vez a la escuela…

"¿Por qué tiene que ir a la escuela?"-dijo el cachorro parado sobre sus dos patas traseras mirando por la ventana

"No te desanimes Bolt"-dijo una voz detrás de el, Mittens se detuvo junto a el-"Ella va a volver…"

"Pero ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?"- el pastor blanco dejo de mirar por la ventana y presto atención a su amiga felina

"Tranquilo orejon… "-dijo la gata lamiendo su pata-"los humanos hacen eso todos los días, se van por la mañana y regresan… creeme mi antiguo dueño hacia lo mismo"

"Bien…"- Bolt suspiro y hecho un ultimo vistazo por la ventana,

"Además no tienes de que procuparte… me tienes a mi…"

"¿Y Rhino?"

"¡Me encanta la televisión por cable!"-grito el hámster desde el sofá

"El no cuenta mucho"-respondio con sarcasmo

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el sofa donde Rhino ya se había apoderado de la televisión y ya que no había nada que ver cambiaba los canales uno tras otro…

Mientras…

El autobus se detuvo frente a la nueva escuela de Penny, de ahí, acompañada por Wanda, se dirigió a la oficina del director donde recibiría su nuevo horario de clases y numero de casillero antes de que iniciaran las clases. Angela la ayudo a buscar su casillero…

"Es este"-dijo Wanda señalando el casilero con el numero 201 en el

"Gracias quizás me hubiera tomado toda la mañana encontrarlo"

"Por nada…"-miro su reloj-"Lo siento Penny debo hacer algo antes de clases, ¿Crees poder encontrar el salón?"

"No te preocupes lo intentare"

Penny coloco la combinación de candado y guardo algunas cosas de su mochila en el casillero, entonces escucho como alguien abria el casillero contiguo al de ella, miro de reojo y vio a Alan tomando algunas cosas, rápidamente se escondió tras el casillero y la campana de inicio de clases sono. Penny se alarmo de que la campana ya hubiera sonado, ni siquiera había revisado el horario todavía, ni mucho menos había encontrado el salón…

"Rayos no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia"-penso cerrando el casillero y tomando su mochilamuy apurada, tanto que choco con alguien cayendo al piso con algo de fuerza-"Perdon… perdón… es que estoy…"-miro a la persona con la que había chocado era Alan, el chico la miro y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se dio la vuelta y camino sin decir nada…

Penny miro por todo el pasillo por suerte estaba vacio y nadie la había visto caer, entonces recordó que la campana ya había sonado y no tenia idea de donde iba a tener su primera clase…

"Espera… A…Alan…"-dijo Penny al chico con un poco de duda sobre si debía pedirle ayuda o no. Alan se detuvo al escuchar su nombre pero no se dio la vuelta-"¿sabes donde es el salón 101?"-espero una respuesta pero no dijo nada y Penny perdió esperanza alguna…

"Sigueme"-dijo Alan avanzando un poco deprisa

Penny acelero el paso y lo siguió de cerca en silencio…

En varias ocasiones tuvo la tentación de hablarle pero Wanda le había advertido que no se metiera con el aunque de cerca no parecía ser tan malo como decían…

"Es aquí"-dijo deteniéndose en el salón y abriendo la puerta

"Gracias…"-dijo Penny antes de entrar seguida de el

Cuando entro todas las miradas se posaron en ella, algunos murmullos y comentarios sobre quien era ella no se hicieron esperar. Cuando Alan entro todos guardaron silencio como si sus compañeros de clase le tuvieran miedo…

"Alan Hunter"-dijo la maestra al verlo-"Llegas tarde"

"No es su culpa señorita"-interrumpio Penny-"Me perdi, soy la chica nueva"-saco una nota de su mochila y se la dio a la maestra-"El me ayudo a encontrar el salón por eso llego tarde"

"Asi… me informo el director hace unos momentos… bien Alan creo que te salvaste por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir"- Alan asintió y Penny alcanzo a escuchar un gracias maestra en voz baja"… creo que hay un asiento vacio en la parte de tras… bien vayan a sentarse…"

Alan y Penny llegaron a sus asientos en la parte de tras del salón, por suerte, Wanda estaba sentada a su izquierda pero Alan también lo estaba a su derecha…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Para Penny estar en una clase normal no fue tan difícil como lo había imaginado, cuando la maestra le preguntaba algo ella lo contestaba con facilidad ya que sus antiguos tutores avanzaban un poco mas rápido y ya había aprendido algunas cosas sobre la clase de historia…

En ciertas ocasiones volteaba a ver a Alan, el parecía estar algo distraído pero al igual que Penny, cuando la maestra le preguntaba, el contestaba de forma rápida y clara, oyendo un poco mas de la voz del chico, ella se sorprendia al verlo responder tan fácilmente, pero siempre igual de serio…

De un momento a otro el tiempo paso rápido y la campana del almuerzo sono, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron del salón…

Wanda y Penny salieron juntas del salón, se dirigieron a sus casilleros, guardaron sus libros y libretas junto con sus mochilas, Penny saco su almuerzo y después se dirigieron a la cafeteria…

La cafetería era grande, al entrar Penny noto a varios alumnos sentados en las largas mesas y algunos haciendo fila con bandejas para comprar su comida. Al igual que en el salón las miradas y comentarios sobre ella no se hicieron esperar, tanto asi que se sentía un poco incomoda, por suerte llevaba su almuerzo, no tendría que hacer fila y soportar mas miradas hacia ella, un amigo de Wanda la llamo desde una mesa al fondo de la cafetería…

"Hola Sam…"-saludo Wanda

"Hola amiga…"-dijo el, un chico pelirrojo y pecoso-"¿Y ella es?"

"Vamos ya sabes quien es"

"Lo se pero quería ser educado y preguntar primero…"

"Bien… Penny el es Sam…. Sam ella es Penny…"

"Hola"-dijo Penny tomando asiento junto a Wanda

El pelirrojo le regreso el saludo y después los tres comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos…

Durante este tiempo Penny conoció un poco mas de la escuela, los maestros y a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros, Wanda y Sam le hablaron un poco sobre ellos, pero nunca le hablaron de Alan…

"Y asi fue como paso…"-termino Sam de contar una de sus historias

"O por favor cuentas eso cada dia y siempre le cambias una cosa"

"Claro que no…"

"Ayer dijiste que habían sido dos y hoy dijiste que habían sido tres…"

"Uno mas uno menos quien se acuerda"

Mientras los dos nuevos amigos de Penny alegaban ella noto que en una mesa mas atrás de donde se encontraban estaba Alan comiendo absolutamente solo…

"Oigan…"-dijo Penny interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos amigos-"¿Qué me pueden contar sobre Alan Hunter?"

Los dos chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos y pasmados por la pregunta de Penny…

"Bueno… este… que te gustaría saber…"-dijo Sam un poco nervioso

"E… este… ¿siempre ha sido tan serio…?"

"No…"-contesto Sam

"Me han contado que no siempre fue asi…"-continuo Wanda

"¿Entonces?"

"Dicen que hace tiempo era un chico alegre, sonriente y tenia amigos, pero nadie sabe que fue lo que paso, y con el tiempo se volvió un sujeto aislado y callado…"

"Quisiera que el viejo Alan regresara…"

"¿No me digas que fuiste su amigo Sam?"

"¿No te lo había dicho?"

"No"-dijo algo molesta Wanda

"ups… perdón…"

"Entonces debes ¿Por qué es asi?"

"Nunca me lo dijo, simplemente dejo de ser el mismo… hay veces que he intentado hablarle pero simplemente me ignora…"

Penny volvió a mirar a Alan mientras este se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cafetería…

"Cuando tropecé con el no me pareció tan malo"

Wanda casi se atraganto al oir el comentario de Penny y Sam no le tomo mucha importancia…

"Debe haber una razón para que sea asi…"-penso ella

"¿Tropezaste con el?"

"Bueno… mejor dicho yo choque con el…"

Penny les conto lo que había pasado…

"Me ayudo a levantarme… y le pedi que me mostrara donde estaba el salón… al principio solo se quedo callado pero después me hablo y me pidió que lo siguiera"

"Ahora entiendo por que llegaron juntos a clase…"

"Tal parece que aun queda algo del viejo Alan dentro de el"- dijo Sam-"Siempre fue muy amable y amistoso"

"¿Parece que estas muy interesada en Alan?"- dijo Wanda con un tono algo sospechoso

"¿De que hablas?"-sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojizo

"No finjas hasta roja te pusiste"

"Claro que no…"

"Dejala en paz Wanda"-salio en defensa Sam

Pero quizás era cierto desde que vio a Alan subir al autobús no deja de imaginarse y de pensar que pudo pasar para que dejara de sonreir y lo iba a averiguar…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando y las clases terminaron todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases rumbo a la salida donde sus padres vendrían a recogerlos o los autobuses los llevarían devuelta a casa…

Penny estaba en su casillero recogiendo algunas cosas y dejando aquellas que no necesitaba, cerro su casillero y se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de llegar a ella escucho una guitarra tocar saliendo del salón de música…

Abrió un poco la puerta y echo un vistazo a quien podría estar ahi, su sorpresa fue cuando reconoció a la persona que tocaba…

Era incredible para ella que de un chico tan callado saliera tan hermosa melodia, asi es esa persona era Alan…

Al terminar pudo oir a alguien aplaudir y vio a una persona mas en el salón…

"Felicidades Alan"-dijo esa persona

"Gracias maestra"-dijo el con la misma actitud de siempre

"Ya terminaron las clases por hoy puedes decirme tia"-dijo ella-"Sabes deberías alegrarte, tienes mucho potencial"

"Tu sabes el por que y no cambiara hasta que ella este bien"

"Lo estará, se que lo estará"

"Eso espero… Muchas gracias"-dijo el recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiendose a la salida del salón…

Rápidamente Penny cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y se escondió detrás de unos casilleros, observando a Alan y a la maestra caminar hacia la salida…

Salió de su escondite, seguía tan impresionada de lo que había escuchado, ahora tenia mas preguntas sobre el chico pero nadie que le diera respuestas, ¿Acaso esa persona?... ¿Su tia sabia algo?"…

"Penny"-dijo una voz detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos-"¿Lista para irnos?"

"Wanda me asustaste"-dijo respirando un poco agitada

"Lo siento pensé que me habías oído venir… ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, estoy bien ...¿Dónde esta Sam?"-pregunto Penny al notar la ausencia del pelirrojo

"Su madre vino por el hace unos minutos…"

"Bien entonces vámonos antes de que nos deje el autobús"

Las dos chicas subieron al autobús, lo primero que Penny noto al subir fue la presencia de Alan sentado en el mismo lugar que cuando lo vio esa misma mañana…

Continuara…

Capitulo corto lo se y no es por que no se me haya ocurrido nada mas es que asi era… los siguientes los intentare hacer un poco mas largos o al menos eso espero…

Bien asi termina el primer dia de escuela de Penny y si ya lo se los deje con muchas preguntas, tranquilos se iran resolviendo poco a poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras…

Bolt y Mittens se aburrieron de estar dentro de la casa y salieron un rato al patio, Mittens ya le había enseñado a Bolt lo básico de ser un perro normal, pero ahora le estaba enseñando algunas cosas un poco mas avanzadas…

"¿Cómo?"

"Solo tirate al piso, boca arriba y no te muevas…"

Bolt se tiro al piso boca arriba y se quedo quieto…

"Y asi es como se hace el muertito"

"¿Crees que a Penny le guste?"-dijo poniéndose de pie

"A los humanos les encanta que hagan eso"

Minutos mas tarde Bolt olfateo el ambiente y reconoció el olor de Penny…

"Penny volvió"-grito el y corrió hacia el encuentro con su persona…

"Hola Bolti…"-dijo ella acariciándolo y rascándolo detrás de la oreja y la barriga-"…¿me extrañaste?"

Bolt ladro dos veces y movio la cola, Penny lo interpreto como un si…

La gata se le acerco a su nueva ama y ronrroneo entre sus piernas, Penny la cargo y acaricio detrás de la oreja…

"Hola Mittens… ¿Tambien me extrañaste?"

Mittens maullo y siguió ronroneando al sentirse tan bien en los brazos de Penny…

"Vengan entremos"

Los tres volvieron dentro de la casa, lo primero que Penny vio al entrar fue al pequeño Rhino sobre el sillón viendo caricaturas…

"Hola Rhino"

El hámster solo sonrio, saludo con la mano a su nueva dueña y volvió hacia el televisor…

"Raro"-dijo Penny bajo a Mittens sobre el sofa-"¡Mama!... ¡Mama!... ya llegue…"-grito pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces volvió a la sala y vio la contestadora con un mensaje, presiono el botón de reproducir…

"_Hola esta llamando a la casa de los Walton en estos momentos no podemos atender su llamada asi que deje su mensaje después de bip"_

"_Penny soy yo…"- el mensaje era de su madre-"… voy a llegar un poco tarde, te deje comida en el refrigerador, caliéntala en el microondas y no se te olvide alimentar a tus mascotas... te quiero adiós…"_

Después de escuchar el mensaje se dirigió a la cocina y saco la comida que su madre le habia dejado, la coloco en el microondas como le dijo, mientras sirvió un tazon de croquetas para Bolt y abrió una lata para Mittens…

Después de comer los tres volvieron a la sala, se sento junto a Rhino a ver la televisión…

Una hora mas tarde…

La puerta del frente se abrió y por ella entro su madre…

"Hola mama"

"Hola Penny… lamento haber llegado tarde…"

"No te preocupes"

Mittens se hizo a un lado para que la madre de Penny pudiera sentarse con ellos…

"Haber cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia?"

"Bueno…"

Penny le conto todo su dia, el como conoció a Wanda, a Sam, sobre sus clases y maestros…

"Lo mas raro es que todos me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien nueva"

"No te procupes hija… lo mas seguro es que bueno…"

"Si lo se todos saben quien soy…"

"Ya se acostumbraran"

"Ademas esta un chico…"

"¿Un chico?"

"Si… su nombre es Alan Hunter… todos dicen que es muy raro porque casi no habla y no tiene amigos"

"Penny no debes juzgar por las apariencias"

"Lo se… el me ayudo a encontrar mi salón… es muy inteligente y amable… no me pareció raro"

"Si tu no le crees asi deberías conocerlo un poco"

"Lo intentare mama, realmente quiero saber el por que es asi…"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente, Martes, en la cafetería…

Wanda, Sam y Penny disfrutaban de sus almuerzos mientras platicaban de varios temas, entre los cuales estaban la antigua vida de Penny como estrella de televisión y Bolt, a pesar de que a ella le hubiera gustado dejar atrás el su pasado era inevitable que algún dia sus nuevos amigos le preguntaran sobre su vida…

"¿Y conociste gente famosa?"-pregunto Sam

"Algunos"

"Dinos quien"-dijo Wanda con insistencia

"Bueno… estuvieron… Miley Cyrus… Vanessa Hughes… Zack Efron… pero solo los conoci muy poco"

"Wow aun asi debió ser genial"

"Debo admitir que conocer a Zack me puso nerviosa"-dijo un poco sonrrojada

"Es que es tan lindo"

"Lo se"

Ambas suspiraron

"Chicas podemos hablar de cosas no tan cursis"-interrumpio Sam

"Esta bien"-dijo Penny-"de echo hay algo que quiero contarles… es sobre Alan"

Sus dos amigos se acercaron mas para oírla…

"Ayer después de clases lo vi… en el salón de musica… tocando la guitarra…"

"¿En serio…?"-dijo Wanda un poco impresionada-"… ¿y como lo hace?"

"Me era difícil de creer pero realmente lo hace muy bien"

"¿Pense que lo había dejado?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Alan toca la guitarra desde quinto grado… empezó por su tia, la maestra de música… ella le daba clases en casa…"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"-dijo Wanda-"El chico no habla, su único amigo era Sam y pareciera que todo el tiempo esta triste"

"Bueno la verdad no lo se pero desde ayer algo me dice que no es como dicen"-respondio ella-"Quiero saber el por que es asi…"

"Bien pero si al final termina mal… yo te lo adverti…"

"Sam Dime lo que sabes lo conociste por mucho tiempo"

"Desde el primer grado"

"Entonces cuéntame"

"No hay mucho que decir… me hice su amigo cuando me salvo de unos bravucones… le gusta la guitarra, como ya sabes… tiene un huron de mascota llamado Skipper… su padre es abogado y su madre veterinaria… y tiene una hermana…

"¿Hermana?"

"Si pero no la he visto en mucho tiempo"

Entonces Penny recordó…

"_Tu sabes el por que y no cambiara hasta que ella este bien"_

"Entonces era eso"-penso Penny- "su forma de ser es por su hermana…"

"Hey Penny"-decia Wanda moviendo su mano frente a su cara

"¿Qué?... eh… perdón…"

"¿En que pensabas?"

"En nada"

"Algo me dice que el te gusta"

Penny volteo la mirada para que no la vieran sonrojarse…

"No empieces otra vez"-dijo Sam

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, Miercoles...

Era la hora de la clase de física, la materia que mas trabajo le costaba a Penny y para empeorar su suerte ese dia tuvieron un examen sorpresa…

"Se acabo el tiempo"-dijo el maestro de física-"Pasen sus exámenes al frente"

"La física no es mi fuerte…"-penso Penny mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y salía del salón…

Despues todos se dirigieron a la ultima clase del dia, química, en el laboratorio de la escuela. El lugar era un poco mas grande que los otros salones, había varias mesas en fila para lo alumnos y una mas grande al frente para el profesor, en cada una había dos bancos, por lo que deberían trabajar en parejas

Penny pensó que Wanda y ella trabajarían juntas pero…

"Lo siento Penny pero Sam me pidió ser su compañera"

"Esta bien no importa… buscare a alguien mas"

Wanda y Sam se sentaron en una de las mesas mas o menos a la mitad del aula, casi todos tenían compañero y como estaban en un salón con numero de alumnos par, sabia que por ser la nueva no cualquiera querria juntarla como compañera, entonces vio un lugar vacio al final, sabia quien podía ser la única persona que podría estar sola…

"Hola"-dijo ella-"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Alan la miro sin decir nada pero despues hablo…

"¿Segura?"-pregunto el-"¿No te importa que te vean conmigo?"

Penny sabia a que se refería, Alan no era un chico popular, y pareciera que todos lo evitaban solo por ser callado…

"No…"-respondio-"…¿Entonces puedo?"

"Adelante"

Penny se sento en el banco vacio, miro al frente y no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de los demás, pero esta vez se sentían diferentes, no eran miradas por haber sido famosa sino por haberse sentado con el, varios comentarios y susurros se escucharon por el aula, ella intento no ponerles atención, las únicas personas que no decían nada o por lo menos ella vio que no lo hacían eran Sam y Wanda…

"Creo que todavía no nos conocemos bien…Soy Penny…"

"Lo se… mejor dicho… todos lo saben…"

"Si están…"

"Molesto"-interrumpio el

"Iba a decir otra palabra pero si… es molesto"

"Soy Alan… o creo que ya lo sabes"

"Si, también lo se… he oído de ti"

"No me digas… te han dicho que soy callado y que no te acerques a mi"

"Bueno… si… pero no lo creo"

"Por cierto, lamento no haber sido mas amable ayer"

"No descuida, me ayudaste… eso fue muy…"-hizo una pausa-"… lindo de tu parte"- en voz baja y sonrojandose

"¿Cómo dices?"-dijo el chico creyendo haber escuchado…

"… amable…muy amable de tu parte"-contesto ella

Por un momento, pensó que seria su oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, quizo preguntarle sobre su hermana decirle que lo había visto tocar la guitarra, iba a hablar pero…

"Bienvenidos clase"-dijo el maestro de la materia entrando al laboratorio, callando los susurros y haciendo que los alumnos mantuvieran su mirada al frente-"Soy el profesor Moore, su maestro de química este año quizás algunos me conocen… otros no.., pero con el tiempo los conocere a todos… asi como están sentados serán sus compañeros el resto del año… bien iniciaremos con la clase…"

Afuera nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo y amenazaban con dejar caer una gran lluvia, desde la ventana del salón Penny deseaba que no sucediera ya que no traia paraguas pero para su mala suerte las gotas de agua cayeron mojando las ventanas y todo lo que estaba afuera…

La clase termino, pero la lluvia impedía que pudiera salir, algunos alumnos con sombrillas ayudaban a sus compañeros a llegar a los autobuses, otros se cubrían con sus libros o mochilas…

Sam subió al auto de su madre, aunque ofreció llevar a las chicas ellas prefirieron ir en autobús, estaban a punto de correr hacia el, pero…

"Espera… olvide mi libro de Quimica…"-dijo Penny revisando su mochila

"Voy contigo"

"No es necesario, sube al autobús"

"Bien pero date prisa…"

Penny corrió por el pasillo hasta su casillero, mientras Wanda corria hacia el autobús bajo la lluvia cubriéndose con su mochila…

"Bien aquí esta mi libro"- cerro el casillero y volvió corriendo a la entrada, pero parecería que este no era su dia, al llegar a la entrada el autobús ya iba saliendo-"No…"

"Te quedaste atrás"-dijo alguien junto a ella

Penny vio a Alan junto a ella, al parecer el también había perdido el transporte, pero unos momentos despues un auto estaciono cerca de la entrada…

"¿Quieres que te lleve?"-pregunto Alan a la chica

"No es molestia"

"Crees que voy a dejar que camines bajo la lluvia a casa, además te debo una por ser mi compañera en química…"

La madre de Alan bajo del auto con una sombrilla, era una mujer joven y delgada, no muy alta y usaba gafas…

"Alan que bueno que no te has ido… ¿Es tu amiga?"

"Ella es Penny, perdio el autobús… ¿podemos llevarla?"

"Claro… gusto en conocerte Penny"

"Igualmente… señora"

"Vamos suban"

La madre de Alan los llevo bajo el paraguas hasta el auto, una vez adentro Penny le dijo donde vivía, por suerte no vivía muy lejos de casa de Alan…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Durante el viaje a casa de Penny, la lluvia ceso un poco pero todo era silencio en el auto de la madre de Alan, solo se escuchaban las péqueñas gotas de lluvia contra el metal y los vidrios de auto, Penny y Alan iban sentados en la parte trasera del auto ya que el asiento del copiloto estaba ocupado por una pequeña jaula…

"Disculpa Penny"-dijo la madre de Alan mirándola por el retrovisor-"Me pareces familiar… ¿Acaso eres…?"

"Mama por favor…"- interrumpió Alan-"… ya tiene suficiente con los chicos de la escuela"

"No importa Alan ya estoy acostumbrada"- contesto Penny

"Lo siento, solo fue curiosidad…"-dijo le señora mirando al frente

"Sabes que eres la primera en hablarme y sentarse junto a mi en mucho tiempo"-dijo Alan en voz baja con la misma seriedad de siempre

"No se por que, eres un chico muy agradable"-contesto Penny igual en voz baja

Alan emitió un sonido que Penny interpreto como una risa…

"Sam me dijo que antes no eras asi…"

"¿Sam?..."

"Si… esta preocupado desde que… bueno…deberías hablar con el… aun te considera su amigo"

"A pesar de todo…"-guardo silencio, suspiro y miro por la ventana…-"… ¿Todavia me considera su amigo?…"- pensó

Penny quería decirle que sabia lo de su hermana pero no considero apropiado preguntarle frente a su madre asi que decidió cambiar un poco el tema y entonces recordó la jaula en el asiento del copiloto…

"¿Disculpe?... señora Hunter…"

"Si… dime…"-dijo la mujer sin dejar de ver al frente

"¿Qué lleva en la jaula?"

"Cierto… Alan… ya revise a Skipper…"

"¿Esta bien?"-pregunto el chico con preocupación por su mascota

"Si, miralo esta feliz de verte"

En la pequeña jaula, en el asiento delantero se encontraba un pequeño huron de pelaje color café claro y el pecho blanco, saltaba y corria por toda la jaula al ver a su persona, Alan abrió la jaula y el huron salto de ella, el chico lo atrapo y lo abrazo acercándolo a el…

"Hola Skipper"

El huron se solto del abrazo y trepo por la ropa de su persona hasta su hombro, se poso ahí, mientras Alan le acariciaba la cabeza, olfateo el ambiente al notar el extraño aroma de otra persona, miro a Penny y se acerco con curiosidad ella…

"Que lindo…"-acaricio su cabeza y lo cargo uno momento-"… hola Skipper…"

"Parece que le agradas"

Despues de un momento de viaje la madre de Alan se detuvo frente a casa de Penny, la señora Hunter paso la sombrilla a Alan, ambos bajaron del auto.

Penny agradeció a la madre de Alan por el viaje y Alan la acompaño hasta la puerta…

"Gracias me salvaste de la lluvia"

"Consideralo un pequeño favor por ser mi compañera de laboratorio"

"Entonces nos veremos mañana"

"Si… hasta mañana"

Penny le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que le chico se sonrojara

La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció la madre de Penny justo en ese momento, viendo aquella escena…

"Hola mama"-dijo Penny apenada

"Perdon interrumpo algo"

"No, me despedia de el, su mama me trajo"

"¿El es Alan?"-penso la madre de Penny

"Hola Señora Walton, mucho gusto… bueno yo… e…. mi madre me espera… adiós…"

Alan subió al auto y atraves de la ventana se despidió por ultima vez de ella…

"Tenias razón es un chico muy amable…"

"Verdad"

"Y muy guapo"

Penny se sonrojo y miro a su mama con extrañes…

"¿No digas eso?"- entro en la casa

Su madre le sonrio, mientras entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta…

Continuara…

Si les esta gustando hasta ahora, esperen ya que en los siguientes capítulos aparecerán uno o dos rivales para Alan y Penny… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... y tambien intentare darle mas dialogo a Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y tambien a Skipper


	9. Chapter 9

Despues de comer Penny cargo a Bolt y lo llevo con ella a su cuarto, lo deposito suavemente en la cama, donde se encontraba Mittens dormida, se echo en su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo con fuerza, por alguna razón Alan ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos…

"Sam tenia razón…"-penso-"… Alan si es un chico muy amable… pero… ¿Porque le dije en la escuela que era lindo?… ¿Que me pasa?…"-suspiro-"… ¿Debo decirle que se lo de su hermana?... Al menos logre que me hable… tal vez solo necesitaba a alguien que se le acercara…"-cerro lo ojos y guardo silencio un momento-"pero por que lo bese…"-recordo el beso en la mejilla, escondió el rostro en la almohada-"Es la primera vez que beso a un chico, aunque solo haya sido en la mejillaBien ya esta… mañana hablare con el…"

Bolt miraba con preocupación a su persona, se acerco a ella recibiendo una caricia detrás de su oreja, se sentía tan bien que movio la pata rápidamente golpendola contra el colchon. Mittens despertó con el movimiento…

"Hola Mittens"- dijo Penny-"perdón por despertarte"

La gata se estiro un poco y bostezo, comenzó a lamer su pata y pasarla por su cara…

"¿Qué ocurre orejon?"-dijo la gata al notar un poco de preocupación en la cara del pastor blanco

"Penny llego de la escuela…"

"Deberías estar feliz , al esperas desde hace horas"

"Pero desde que llego parece estar… bueno no se… pero se ve diferente…"

"Tranquilo Bolt... ya pasara los humanos cambian de humor con facilidad"- Mittens miro a Bolt mientras el can se acercaba a su persona-"Ojala me miraras de la misma forma que a ella"-dijo en voz baja

Bolt levanto sus orejas, al parecer escuchar algo…

"Dijiste algo"

"No… nada…"-mintio y desvio la mirada hacia un lado, despues volvió a mirar al can siendo acariciado por su dueña.

Sintió celos de Penny, ya que Bolt le daba toda su atención, la forma en que la miraba y era feliz junto a ella. Sacudió su cabeza, debía estar loca, sintiendo celos de la persona de Bolt, pero desde hace tiempo sentía algo cada vez que el estaba cerca, sabia lo que era, pero no quería admitirlo… era amor…

"Si tan solo lo supieras"-penso y salió de la habitación, con la mirada baja…

Al dia siguiente, Jueves…

En la parada del autobús, Penny esperaba ver a Alan, estaba nerviosa, se había armado de valor para hablar con el. Cuando llego el transporte escolar subió a el y ahí estaba Wanda sentada junto a la ventana, le hizo un ademan de que le había guardado un lugar junto a ella.

"Hola Wanda"-dijo Penny mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga

"Hola me alegra verte… cuando no te vi subir al autobús ayer pensé que tendrías que caminar en la lluvia y te habías enfermado"

"Lo se también pensé lo mismo, pero…"-guardo silencio y se aseguro que nadie estuviera cerca para oírla-"… La madre de Alan me llevo…"-dijo en voz baja

Wanda quedo boquiabierta e incrédula…

"En serio…"contesto también en voz baja

"Si…"-iba a decir otra cosa pero el autobús se detuvo, para ella significaba que Alan subiría, asomo la cabeza para verlo cuando pasara y ahí estaba el chico con la misma expresión seria dirigiéndose al mismo lugar en la parte trasera del autobús...

Penny se disculpo con Wanda y se levanto rápidamente antes de que el transporte comenzara a avanzar, pero para su mala suerte este arranco de manera súbita haciéndola tropesar por suerte unos brazos lograron atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo…

"¿Qué no sabes que no debes ponerte de pie en un autobús?"-dijo una voz masculina y familiar para ella

Penny se reincorporo y sonrojo al sentir las manos de esta persona sujetandola de la cintura…

"¿Estas bien?"-dijo soltándola y llevándola hasta el asiento junto a el

"Gracias Alan… te debo una…"

"Por nada… debes tener mas cuidado…"

"Lo se pero quería hablar contigo"

"Por lo que se ve no podias esperar"

"Bueno yo… quería decirte…"-hizo una pausa y respiro profundo-"Se lo de tu hermana"-dijo en voz baja

Hubo un silencio incomodo despues de su comentario…

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"-pregunto sin mirarla

"Hace unos días despues de clases te escuche en el salón de música, te oi decir que no cambiarias hasta que ella estuviera bien… no sabia a que te referías pero despues Sam me dijo que tenias una hermana… y bueno… por favor no te enfades… no fue mi intención escuchar tu conversacion"

El autobús se detuvo en la escuela, todos bajaron a excepción de ellos dos, Alan se puso de pie sin decir nada dirigiéndose a la salida pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y miro a Penny…

"Supongo que no podre ocultarlo mas… ve por Sam… el también debe oir esto…"

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos y gracias a los que hayan leído este fic hasta este capitulo, se que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que leer la historia de una persona sin una vida social y mucho tiempo libre, por eso les agradesco que hayan llegado hasta aquí…

Por cierto se que en el capitulo anterior dije que aparecerían rivales de Penny y Alan pero aun no me decido si incluirlos o no, por ahora disfruten de este capitulo y ya veremos si incluyo o no a estos personajes mas adelante…

* * *

Mientras en casa de Penny…

Despues de que Penny dejara la habitación para ir a la escuela, Mittens seguía acostada en la cama de su ama, estaba enrollada y su cola caia por la orilla de la cama. El ruido de la televisión proveniente de la sala impedía que pudiera oir sus propios pensamientos…

"¡Rhino quieres bajar el volumen!"-grito al hámster

"Lo siento"-devolvio el grito

El volumen descendió y por fin hubo silencio, intento dormir pero no podía, el ocupaba sus pensamientos, cada momento que paso con el, suspiro, miro al techo de la habitación, cerro los ojos…

"Bolt… te amo…"- dijo antes de quedarse dormida…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco, Bolt estaba detrás de ella pero se detuvo al oir aquellas palabras, retrocedió lentamente por el pasillo asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que la despertara…

Dio medio media vuelta, y camino mas deprisa hasta la sala…

"Educativo aburrido"-click-"musical aburrido"-click- "Ugh… Novelas…"- click- "aburrido"-click-"Odio cuando no hay nada que ver en las mañanas… hey… hola Bolt… ¿Qué hay?"-dijo Rhino al ver a su héroe acercarse al sillón…

"Eh… eh… no nada… no pasa nada… nada de nada…"- contesto a la defensiva

"Si… ¿seguro?…"

"Seguro… eh…"-salto en el sillón-"… ¿Qué ves?"

"¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Claro… todo esta bien…"-tomo el control y empezó a cambiar de canales

"¿Bolt…?"

"Mira caricaturas"

"¿Donde?"-Rhino volteo a ver la televisión y Bolt aprovecho para salir corriendo…

En la escuela…

Penny corrió por el pasillo buscando a Sam, Wanda la seguía de cerca, finalmente lo encontró, en su casillero…

"Sam… Sam…"

"Woaaa… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ven rápido… antes de que inicien clases"-lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo en dirección contraria…

"Espera Penny"

"No hay tiempo de explicar…"

Los tres se dirigieron al salón de música donde Alan les había dicho que lo encontraran y seria un lugar donde nadie los molestaría…

"¿Por qué tardaron?"-dijo Alan sentado en un banco esperando, se levanto y miro a Sam, pero desvio su mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de no haber hablado con su amigo en todo este tiempo-"Hola Sam… me alegra verte…"

"¿Hola Sam?"-dijo el pelirrojo apretando los puños-"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir despues de todo este tiempo?"

Alan lo miro, Sam realmente se sentía herido desde que dejaron de ser amigos…

"Tienes razón… hay algo mas que debo decirte…"-respiro hondo-"…lo siento… lamento haber sido un idiota…"

"Si que lo fuiste… ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?... ¿Por qué?"

"Bien… siéntense será una historia algo larga pero no se preocupen mi tia se encargo de arreglarnos una cuartada para la primera clase"

Todos se sentaron en los bancos del aula…

"La verdad no se como empezar… pero…"-suspiro-"… aquí voy… todo empezó hace unos meses"- hzo una pausa y miro a Sam recordando cuando dejaron de hablarse-"fue cuando mis padres comenzaron a tener problemas…"- volvió a hacer una pausa-"…No quiero entrar en detalles… cada noche era lo mismo, discusiones y peleas… creían que no lo sabíamos pero los escuchábamos cada noche podíamos oírlos hasta nuestras habitaciones… pero quien mas me preocupaba era Darby…"

"¿Tu hermana?"-pregunto Penny con preocupación

Alan asintió y continuo con su historia…

"Cuando mis padres comenzaron a discutir, ella lloraba, a pesar del ruido yo la escuchaba cada noche…"-sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lagrimas, el hacia lo posible por evitarlo…-"a veces ella iba a mi habitación, yo la consolaba… algunas mañanas no veia a mi padre, solo a mi madre… ella me decía que no me preocupara que se iba a arreglar todo…"-hizo otra pausa y miro a los tres chicos frente a el-"… pero todo iba a empeorar…"

Penny, Sam y Wanda lucian preocupados y nerviosos de a donde se dirigía la situación…

"Hace unos meses mis padres se divorciaron…pero eso no fue lo peor…"-volvio a hacer una pausa, limpio con su manga la primera lagrima que cayo de sus ojos-"… Darby extrañaba a su padre… ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de seis años que sus padres no pueden seguir juntos?..."-Alan no pudo soportar mas y se echo a llorar, soporto lo mas que pudo las lagrimas y continuo-"… despues ella enfermo… los doctores dijeron que necesitaba una operación… o podría morir…"

Penny se tapo la boca ante la sorpresa, ahora se sentía mal por querer saber la verdad, Sam se sentía de igual manera, al igual que Wanda pero ella era por que siempre lo considero un chico raro y solitario, nunca pensó que se debiera a problemas familiares…

"Desde ese dia Darby dejo de sonreir, de ser feliz… yo era el único en quien podía confiar, en quien pudia contar para no sentirse sola… un dia le dije que no debía sentirse asi, que siempre me tendría, le hice prometer que sonriera por los dos… aunque yo no lo hiciera…"- volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas-"Perdoname Sam… quería decírtelo pero no quería preocuparte… a nadie mas…"

Penny se levanto de su lugar, se acerco a Alan y lo abrazo dejándolo llorar en su hombro, Sam hizo lo mismo y coloco su brazo en su hombro…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Despues de un rato Alan se separo de Penny, limpio sus lagrimas con su manga…

"¿Ya estas bien?"-pregunto Penny-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Saben… lo raro es que me siento bien…"-se puso de pie-"fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima"

"Debiste decírmelo… sabes lo preocupado que estaba…"-dijo Sam -"… pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo"

"Perdoname no quería que nadie mas lo superia… no quería preocupar a nadie… ni que me tuvieran lastima…"

"…Entiendo…"-dijo Sam extendiéndole la mano-"Ya no importa"

Alan y Sam estrecharon sus manos, pero sin que Alan pudiera reaccionar Sam le dio un abrazo…

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto amigo"

"A mi también"-sonrio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

"Vaya asi que en verdad puedes sonreir"-dijo Penny

"Miralos Penny"-dijo Wanda-"no se ven muy lindos juntos"

Los dos amigos se soltaron del abrazo, un poco apenados, y miraron a las chicas muy serios

"Oigan… nada de esto sale de aquí ¿entendido?"- replicaron los dos

Las chicas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza…

Salieron del salón de música, por suerte aun no sonaba la campana, por lo que la tia de Alan no necesito de usar la coartada que les tenia preparada. Caminaron por el pasillo cada uno hasta sus casilleros, como Penny y Alan eran vecinos de casilleros, siguieron juntos…

"Penny…"-dijo Alan en voz baja, mientras sacaba algunos libros y cuadernos y los metia en su mochila

"¿Si?... ¿Qué pasa?"-contesto la chica haciendo lo mismo

"Yo… bueno… quiero decirte…"-aclaro su garganta y respiro hondo-"… Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"-contesto un poco confundida

"Ya sabes… por todo…"-contesto

"No tienes que agradecer…"

Alan sonrio…

"Sabes te vez bien cuando sonries"

"¿En serio?... entonces tendre que hacerlo mas seguido"-bromeo y volvió a sonreir

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro…"

"… ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?"

Alan guardo silencio unos momentos, Penny se sintió mal, pensó que había metido la pata al hacer esa pregunta, pero…

"Esta bien la operaran en una semana…"

"Me alegra… me gustaría conocerla"

"A ella también… es tu admiradora… y de Bolt…"

"Ohhh… bueno… entonces creo que si me agradara conocerla"

"Bueno le gustaba mas el programa cuando actuabas en el… por cierto si no te molesta decirmelo… ¿Por qué dejaste el programa?"

"Fueron varias cosas…"-suspiro-"¿no se si supiste del incendio en los estudios Sovereign?"

"Si…"-contesto-"… lo escuche en las noticias…"

"Estuve en el…"-cerro su casillero y continuaron por el pasillo

"¡En serio!"-respondio sorprendido-"Wow… se que sonara estúpido pero… ¿Cómo es que… bueno… estas aquí…?... digo como fue que…"

Penny le conto como Bolt salvo su vida y estuvieron a punto de morir…

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en una camilla, a Bolt en brazos de un bombero y a mi madre conmigo en la ambulancia…"

"Vaya entonces Bolt es un héroe"

"Es mi héroe… "

La campana sono haciendo que todos aquellos que estaban en los pasillos corrieran hacia sus salones…

En clase de química…

"Ademas del incendio… ¿Que hizo que renunciaras a la actuacion?"-susurro Alan mientras el profesor explicaba la clase

"Fue idea de mi mama…"-explico en voz baja-"… dijo que el programa era muy peligroso para seguir en el"

"Solo eso"

"Y quería tener una vida normal"

"¿Una nueva vida?"

"Exacto…"

"Señorita Walton…"-dijo el profesor-"…ya que esta tan atenta a la clase… digame la respuesta a la formula…"-Señalando al frente

Penny miro el pizarrón, un poco asustada de que la hubieran descubierto platicando...

"Yo…"-estaba nerviosa, necesitaba un milagro

"Pst…"-dijo Alan, pasando una pequeña nota con la respuesta sin que el profesor lo notara

"La respuesta es C6…H12…O6"-contesto disimulando pensar y que no notara su pequeña trampa

"Correcto…"- dijo el profesor sorprendido-"… puede sentarse…"

Penny tomo asiento, miro a su compañero con una sonrisa, escribió en su libreta y se la paso a Alan…

"Gracias"-leyo en la libreta y sonrio a la chica de vuelta…

El resto del dia paso de lo mas normal, Ahora Alan ya no pasaba el tiempo solo durante el almuerzo, aunque sabia que despues de tanto tiempo de ser considerado un chico raro, no todos lo aceptarían tan rápido, pero a el no le importaba, ahora volvia a tener amigos…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Al dia siguiente, Viernes, en clase de fisica…

"Ya califique sus exámenes…"- dijo el maestro de física antes de que la clase terminara, sacando de su portafolios un monton de papeles dejándolos caer sobre su escritorio-"Al parecer solo unos cuantos no olvidaron los temas del año pasado… en cambio otros…"-haciendo una mueca, tomo los exámenes y comenzó a repartirlos a sus alumnos…

"Bien hecho señor Hunter…"-dijo entregándole su examen-"… sobresaliente como siempre"- en el examen del chico aparecia una "A+" en la parte superior…

"Señorita Forrester buen trabajo"-entregandole su examen a la chica rubia, en el de ella aparecia una "B"

"Señor Evans…"-Sam tomo su examen, no le había ido tan mal mirando la "B" sobre su examen

"Señorita Walton…"-dejo el examen de Penny, lo tomo entre sus manos y miro con horror una espantosa "D", se sintió triste y decepcionada…

Despues de entregar los exámenes, el profesor volvió al frente, y dirigiéndose a sus alumnos…

"Aquellos que hayan reprobado deberán realizar una tarea extra…"

Penny se sintió aun peor, no solo había reprobado el examen sorpresa, sino que también debía realizar mas tarea para el fin de semana…

La campana del final del dia sono, el fin de semana llego…

En los casilleros…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Alan a Penny, al verla un poco distraída y triste

"Mi madre va a matarme su ve esta nota"-respondio sosteniendo el examen frente a la cara del chico-"Y lo peor es que tendre que realizar tarea extra…"-golpeo el casillero con la mano

"Oye… no te enfades…"-dijo tomando el examen de entre sus manos-"… Si quieres puedo ayudarte…"

"¿En serio?"-dijo con emoción

"Claro…"-devolvio el examen a la chica

"Pero… no… mejor no… no quiero echar a perder tu fin de semana…"

"De que hablas… ni tenia planes… hoy te ayudo con tu tarea y asi ambos tenemos libre el sábado y domingo…"

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro… ¿esta bien en tu casa?"

"mmmm… de acuerdo… "

"Te vere a…. las 4"

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y subieron al autobús…

Mas tarde…

"Penny ya casi son las cuatro"-grito su madre

"Ya voy"

Penny salió de su habitación cargando la tarea extra que debía hacer, por suerte su madre no se molesto tanto con ella despues de decirle que había fallado en el examen sorpresa, puesto que le explico que Alan se ofreció a ayudarla a estudiar…

"Penny luce muy emocionada por la visita de ese amigo suyo"-dijo Rhino a Bolt que veia televisión junto a el en el sillón-"¿No te parece Bolt?"

"¿Qué…?... eh… perdón Rhino que decias"

"Haz estado un poco distraído desde hace ayer…"

"Claro que no…"

"Bolt…como tu amigo y fan numero uno… te digo que hay algo raro en ti"

"No es cierto"

"Si lo es"

"No"

"Sip"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Quieren parar los dos de una vez"-grito Mittens entrando a la sala, salto al sillón y se sento junto al hámster.

Bolt se sintió nervioso y confundido al tenerla tan cerca, intento evitar hacer contacto con ella… ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Qué debía decir?...

"¿Bolt?... Bolt..."-Mittens movia su pata frente a los ojos del pastor blanco-"¿Estas bien?"

Bolt se asusto al salir de sus pensamientos y tener tan cerca a la gata, dio un paso hacia atrás y cayo del sillón azotando contra el piso…

"Auch!"-dijo el hámster-"Eso debió doler"

"¿Estas bien?"-Mittens salto del sillón y se le acerco con preocupación

De nuevo Bolt se aterro al verla tan cerca, salió corriendo de la sala…

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Rhino encogió los hombros sin tener una respuesta…

Penny miro el reloj, 4: 10…

Tocaron a la puerta y paso cerca de ellos a una gran velocidad

"Ya voy…"-dijo llegando a la puerta, se arreglo el cabello y giro la perilla-"Hola Alan"

"Hola"-respondio el –"Lamento el retraso…"

"No hay problema… vamos pasa…"

"Espero que no te moleste que haya traido compañía…"-dijo una vez dentro de la casa

De la mochila de Alan, Skipper salto y se poso en el hombro de su persona…

"No me gusta dejarlo solo cuando no hay nadie en casa…"

Penny sonrio al ver al pequeño huron, acaricio su cabeza y salto hacia la chica posándose en su hombro, olfateo su cabello y lamio su mejilla…

"Me hace cosquillas"

"Ya… ya… Skipper dejala…"-le ordeno su amo y el Huron volvió a saltar hacia el, pero ahora metiéndose de nuevo a la mochila…-"Bien comencemos de una vez"-pero antes algo llamo su atencion en la sala-"¿Acaso ese hamster esta viendo television?"

"No preguntes"

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí Penny ya tenia lista la tarea extra, su libro y algo de comida y refrescos para pasar el rato…

Mientras los chicos hacían la tarea, Skipper salió de la mochila miro a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba…

"¿Dónde estoy?"-olfateo-"Alan parece estar ocupado"- se paro en dos patas y miro a su alrededor-"Sera mejor explorar… mientras Alan este aqui…"

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos antes de comenzar el capitulo quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio, bueno de hecho son dos…

Primero: Se que había dicho que agregaría aunos rivales para Penny y Alan pero despues de analizar los diferentes escenarios en lo que podía colocarlos no encajaban en la historia, asi que decidi no inlcuirlos…

Segundo: he pensado en hacer una secuela o segunda parte a esta historia, esto aun no es seguro, todo depende en como termine, tengo como tres finales diferentes en mente pero solo uno sugiere una segunda parte, asi que esto todavía no es seguro, les avisare que decido al final…

* * *

El pequeño huron aprovecho que su persona estaba ocupada, decidió escaparse un por un momento y explorar un poco en nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraba, salió de la cocina, camino por la sala que ahora estaba vacia, Mittens y Rhino se habían ido a buscar a Bolt, llego a la habitación de Penny y escucho voces…

"¿Quién estará ahí?"-penso al oir unas voces sobre la cama

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?"-dijo Mittens-"Se comporta muy raro"

"¿Quién?"-dijo el huron haciendo voltear al hámster y a la gata

"¿Y tu quién eres?"-pregunto Mittens

"Lo siento…"-subio a la cama-"Soy Skipper… Alan es mi persona"

"Hola"-dijo el hámster-"Soy Rhino… y ella es Mittens"

"Hola… Siento haber oído su conversación… pero ¿de quien hablaban?"

"O… bueno… hablábamos de un amigo nuestro…"

"¿Le sucede algo?"

"Nada que Bolt el super perro no pueda arreglar"-respondio Rhino

"¿Bolt?... ¿dijiste Bolt…?"-pregunto el huron emocionado-"Bolt el super perro vive aquí"

"Ehhh… si"-respondio Mittens con duda

"Ya decía yo que la chica Penny se me hacia conocida… es Penny… Penny y Bolt…"- Skipper no soportaba la emoción de saber que estaba en la misma casa Bolt el super perro…

"¿Los conoces?"

"Conocerlos… soy su mas grande fan…"

"Hay no otro mas"-penso Mittens, mirando a Rhino

"Disculpa… pero ese puesto ya esta ocupado"-dijo Rhino con orgullo-"Yo soy el mas grande fan de Bolt"

"Asi… no lo creo"-dio un paso hacia el hámster-"He visto todos y cada uno de los capítulos de la serie"

"Vi el episodio piloto"

"Vi la película para televisión"

"Tengo la colección de figuras de acción"

"Yo la colección de DVD´s"

Mittens solo veia y escuchaba la discusión entre los dos, hasta que decidió que era mejor alejarse de ahí antes de que empezara algo peor, debía buscar a Bolt…

Salio de la habitación y lo busco por toda la casa, lo busco por algunas horas en sus lugares favoritos pero sin suerte. Ya estaba oscureciendo y se sentía la brisa fria…

"¿Dónde estará?"-estaba preocupada

Salió de la casa por una ventana abierta, salto a fuera y camino un rato alrededor de la casa, al dar la vuelta en una esquina vio al pastor blanco, Bolt miraba al cielo que se llenaba de estrellas poco a poco y la luna iluminaba el firmamento. Se detuvo y suspiro…

"Hola orejon"-dijo Mittens a sus espaldas

Bolt giro la cabeza, miro a la gata, y volvió a ver el cielo estrellado mientras una brisa acaricio sus orejas haciéndolas hondear unos momentos…

"Hola… Mittens"-respondio nervioso

"¿Estas bien?"

"Solo he estado pensando… es todo"

"No creo que solo sea eso"

"Te sucede algo… lo se… somos amigos y si algo te molesta quisiera saberlo"

No respondió, se quedo mirando las estrellas y la luna…

Mittens sabia que Bolt ocultaba algo pero no quería presionarlo, dio media vuelta y estaba punto de irse…

"Te escuche"-dijo el can haciendo que la felina se detuviera en seco-"Te escuche… decir algo hace unos días…"

Mittens se asusto y comenzó a pensar en todas la veces que estuvo sola hablando sobre Bolt…

"Si dije algo que te ofendió… no quise… decirlo… yo…"

"No no fue nada de eso…"-interrumpio e hizo una pausa-"… yo te oi decir… "

"¿Si?"-dio un paso al frente

Bolt suspiro…

"Que me amabas"

Mittens quedo en shock…

Mientras…

La discusión entre Rhino y Skipper continuo por varias horas…

"Parece que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto"-dijo Rhino en tono y mirada desafiante

"Asi parece…"-contesto Skipper de igual forma

"Listo…"

"Cuando quieras"

Se miraron a los ojos, apretaron los puños y…

"Piedra"

"Papel"

"Si yo gane"- grito Rhino haciendo un baile dentro de su esfera- "Oh, ¿Quién es genial?... Rhino es genial… ¿Quién es el mejor?... Rhino es el mejor… aja… aja… aja"

"Si, si ya… tu ganas… por ahora…"-contesto Skipper-"¿Quieres ver televisión?"

"Claro…"

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Penny tenia problemas con la tarea extra, por suerte Alan estaba ahí para ayudarla, cada vez que se atoraba en algún problema el le decía lo que debía hacer y como resolverlo…

"Solo pasas el numero aca y lo multiplicas por este otro"

"Asi"-haciendo lo que le acaba de explicar-"… es fácil"

"Bien solo uno mas y terminamos"

"Creo que puedo hacer el ultimo sola"

"Esta bien, si tienes problemas te ayudo"

Penny solto una pequeña risita y continuo con su tarea, Alan tomo un poco de refresco y miro a la chica por unos segundos hasta que…

"Termine… al fin"- cerro el libro y suspiro aliviada

"Eso fue rápido"

"Tengo un buen maestro"

"Naaa… lo hiciste tu sola"

"Gracias"-dijo ella-"por tu ayuda"

"¿Por qué?... lo hice con gusto…"

"De todas formas… te lo agradesco y mucho…"

"Ya terminaron"-dijo la mama de Penny a espaldas de Alan

"Asi es señora… por cierto"-tomo una galleta-"Estan deliciosas"

"Gracias… pero creo que deberías decírselo a mi hija… ella las hizo"

"En serio… te felicito están deliciosas"

"No fue gran cosa"- contesto un poco sonrojada

"Oye ya que terminamos quieres salir"

"¿Salir?... ¿A dónde?"

"Ya veras… Ven…"

Despues de decirle a su madre que saldrían se dirigieron fuera de la casa. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo pero aun podía verse un poco de luz de sol, Alan subió a su bicicleta y Penny a la suya…

"¿Adonde vamos?"-grito ella siguiéndolo en su bicicleta

"En un momento lo sabras"

Siguieron por el camino, pasando a un lado de los campos de girasoles y otras casa cercanas, poco a poco oscureció, de pronto Alan bajo de su bicicleta y siguió a pie hasta un árbol cerca de un pequeño risco fuera del camino…

"Es aquí… ven no querras perderte esto"

Penny lo siguió hasta el lugar

"¿Qué quieres que… vea…?"-Penny estaba sin palabras la vista de la ciudad de noche era hermosa, las luces de los edificios relucían en todo su esplendor, algunas de varios colores, los reflectores de los estudios iluminaban el cielo…

"Vaya… vivi casi toda mi vida entre esas luces y nunca las había visto de esta forma"

"Sabia que te gustaría"- el chico se sento bajo el árbol-"Mi hermana y yo soliamos venir aqui y ver las luces de la ciudad"

"Entiendo el por que, la vista es genial"- se sento a un lado del chico y siguio disfrutando el paisaje

"Y si quieres ver algo mas… siempre puedes ver las estrellas"- se recosto en el pasto

"Es como si intentaran brillar mas que las de la ciudad"-dijo ella admirando las estrellas

"Lo mismo pensé yo"

Hubo un momento de silencio…

"Gracias Penny"-dijo Alan sin mirarla

"¿Por qué me agradeces?"

"No lo se…"-respondio el-"… solo se que debía decírtelo…"

"No tienes que hacerlo… somos amigos o no"- le extendió la mano

"Claro…"

Ambos estrecharon las manos y siguieron admirando el paisaje por algunos minutos mas hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya debían volver a casa, subieron a sus bicicletas y volvieron a casa de Penny…

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Escribi todo el fin de semana, para darles nuevas actualizaciones para mis dos historias, y dejenme decirles que utilice todo mi materia gris para eso y ahora estoy agotado y con un bloqueo de escritor, que espero superar en los siguientes dias, pero por ahora disfruten de este capitulo...

* * *

Mittens seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Bolt la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta…

"Y bien…"-dijo Bolt-"¿Es cierto?"

"Yo… yo… "-suspiro-"Yo …"-hizo una pausa-"… lo dije... lo dije… por que es cierto…"-respiro profundo, uso todo su valor para dar un paso al frente y mirarlo a los ojos-"… Te amo"

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos…

"No importa si… si no sientes lo mismo… lo entenderé"- Mittens sintio un dolor en el pecho, dio media vuelta ocultando las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa cuando estuvo a una cierta distancia, lloro como nunca lo había echo.

Bolt se quedo quieto sin decir palabra alguna para evitar que ella se alejara…

Dentro de la casa…

"Oh… oh… Recuerdas cuando Bolt destruyo el tanque con un super ladrido"-dijo Rhino con una gran emocion

"Si… y luego lo mejor fue cuando lo arrojo contra el helicóptero y… Boom exploto"- Skipper hizo una ademan con sus manos de algo explotando

"Si y despues… despues… golpeo a ese sujeto y detuvo los misiles con su miraaaaaada laser"-Rhino abrió los ojos de par en par enfocándose en Skipper

"Si… eso fue genial"

Despues de la discusión de hace unos momentos, pareciera que ahora los dos eran buenos amigos, pues compartían algo en común, su fanatismo por Bolt…

"Es genial tener a alguien de quien hablar de Bolt"

"Lo mismo digo, siempre pensé que era el único… pero sabes desde que agregaron extraterrestres, lo odie"

"Eso no fue lo peor, agregar personajes nuevos… fue ridículo"-contesto Skipper

"Debiste ver como le rogaron a la niña por que se quedara en el programa"

"¿En serio?"

"La llaman a cada rato pidiéndole que vuelva, pero su madre les grita y cuelga… deberías ver como lo hace nunca había visto a alguien tan enfadada…Hola Mittens… encontraste a Bolt"-dijo el hámster pero noto algo raro en ella-"¿Estas bien?"

"Si… no te preocupes… Bolt esta bien"-siguo su camino hacia el cuarto de Penny-"Quiero estar sola"

Rhino y Skipper se quedaron con cara de confusión, sin entender su conducta…

Unos momentos mas tarde Bolt entro por la pequeña puerta para perros de la cocina, camino hacia la sala y ahí…

"Hey Bolt"

"Hola Rhino… ¿Quién es el?"-refiriendose al huron

"¿El?..."

"Me llamo Skipper"-dijo con emoción al ver a su héroe frente a frente-"Es un honor… no un privilegio… no un… o por dios no puedo describir lo que siento ahora…"

"Eh… si… yo…"

"Soy tu fan Numero uno"

"Ejem…"

"Perdon el dos… pero aun asi… te adoro…"

"Esta bien…¿Han visto a Mittens?"

"Si… fue hacia el cuarto de Penny"

"Gracias… bueno… me dio gusto conocerte Skipper"

"Sabe mi nombre"-penso quedándose paralizado de emoción

"¿Estas bien?"-agito su pata frente a la cara del huron-"Skiiiiperrrr… despierta"-lo empujo con un dedo, Skipper cayo como estatua del sillón al piso…

En al cuarto de Penny…

El llanto de Mittens se escuchaba hasta el pasillo, Bolt se detuvo y suspiro, ahora era el quien debía armarse de valor…

"¿Mittens?"-susurro-"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Quisiera estar sola si no te molesta"- dio la vuelta hasta quedar de frente al can

"Necesito hablar contigo… por favor"

Bolt camino hacia ella con una mirada seria, sin perder de vista los hermosos ojos verdes de la gata. Mittens estaba nerviosa mientras se le acercaba hasta estar frente a frente, su corazón se acelero…

"Yo… lo que dijiste alla afuera…"

"Sabes que no importa… fingiremos que nunca paso"

"Pero paso…me tomo tiempo pero ahora lo se… te amo, Mittens…"-la abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera que nunca se apartara de su lado…

Mittens cerro los ojos, volvió a llorar pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad …

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, no supieron cuanto tiempo pero era como si el mundo de hubiera detenido en ese instante…

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Unos minutos mas tarde, Penny y Alan volvieron a casa, despues de dejar sus bicicletas afuera, entraron…

"Eso fue divertido"-dijo Penny-"Gracias"

"Naaa, necesitabas algo en que relajarte despues de todo ese trabajo"

"Mama ya volvimos"

"¿Se divirtieron?"

"Mucho"

"¿Te quedas a cenar Alan?"

"Muchas gracias señora, pero debo volver, ya es un poco tarde"

La madre de Penny sonrio y volvió a la cocina, seguida de los dos chicos, Alan tomo su mochila de la silla donde la había dejado pero al levantarla cayo una fotografía, al darse cuenta, Penny se agacho a recogerla y sintiendo curiosidad miro la imagen en ella…

"Se te cayo esto Alan"

"Gracias"

"¿Son tu y tu hermana?"

"Si…"-guardo la foto en su mochila-"Siempre la traigo conmigo"-el chico se quedo pensando unos minutos-"Este… quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Claro…"

"Me dejarías tomarte una foto con Bolt, a Darby le alegraría mucho tenerla"-metio la mano en su mochila, busco y busco pero no encontró su cámara-"Rayos debi olvidarla en casa… creo que será en otra ocasión"

"No tiene que ser asi"-salio de la cocina hacia la sala-"tengo una instantánea"

"Genial…"-tomo la cámara-"¿Dónde esta Bolt?"

Mientras…

Bolt y Mittens se quedaron en el cuarto de Penny. Bolt se recostó cerca de la orilla de la cama y Mittens se recostó a su lado recargando s cabeza sobre el can…

Ninguno de los dos quizo moverse, mas que por no querer incomodar al otro, sino por que se sentían bien estando cerca el uno con el otro…

Bolt suspiro, inflando su pecho y levantando un poco la cabeza de la gata. Ella sonrio ante esta acción, froto su cabeza un poco sintiendo la suave piel del pastor blanco contra la suya…

"¿Bolt?.... ¿Mittens?..."-grito Penny-"¿Dónde estan?"

"Parece que Penny nos busca"-dijo el can-"Creo que deberíamos ir"

"¿Tengo que levantarme?"-contesto la gata-"Se siente tan bien estar aquí"

"Lo siento"-lamio su mejilla

Mittens se puso de pie, y se estiro un poco, Bolt también se levanto y se sacudió un poco, la felina se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, el can le sonrio, ambos bajaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación…

"Ahí están"-grito Penny al ver a sus dos macotas-"¿Dónde han estado?"-se inclino un poco hablándole a los dos

Bolt ladro y Mittens paso so cuerpo entre las piernas de su persona. Penny tomo en brazos a Bolt y lo llevo con ella a la sala…

"Ya lo encontré"-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón-"Bien estoy lista"

"Ok…"-Alan volvió a tomar la cámara-"… a la de tres…"

Skipper estaba sobre su hombro viendo a su héroe y a la niña, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al verlos juntos y en persona…

"Mis héroes…"

"… Uno…. Dos… Tres…"-el flash brillo y en un instante la fotografía salió de la cámara-"… Salio muy bien…"

Penny hizo a Bolt a un lado y tomo la foto

"¿Qué opinas Bolt?"-mostrandole la imagen a su perro, Bolt ladro en aceptacion-"Esta es buena"

"Le encantara a mi hermana"

"Espera se que le gustara mas"-corrio hacia su habitación y volvió en un instante con una pluma en su mano, aun con fotografía en mano comenzó a escribir en ella…

"Para… Darby… con cariño… Penny y Bolt… recuperate pronto…"-le devolvió la foto al chico

"Wow… esto la volverá loca…en el buen sentido claro"-la guardo en su mochila y se quedo pensando-"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

"No… ¿Por qué?"

"Es solo que… bueno… la próxima semana la operan y bueno… pensaba que si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a verla?..."

"Claro… me encantaría conocerla… Bueno… ¿Mama puedo ir?"

"No hay problema"

"Genial… le dire a mama… pasamos por ti despues de las 12… ¿Esta bien?..."

"Si… esta bien…"

"Bueno… yo me voy… eh… nos vemos mañana…"-salio de la casa

"Claro hasta mañana"-dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta

Penny se quedo mirando la puerta, pensando en el dia que había pasado…

"Oye gato…"-dijo Rhino-"… ¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Por nada…"

"Vamos dime"

"No"

"¿Qué estuvieron haciendo tu y Bolt?... Por favor dime…"

"Eso es algo que tendras que averiguarlo"-salio de la sala siguiendo a Bolt

"Vuelve aca… no hemos terminado… ¿Alguien digame que paso?"

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos... antes de iniciar este capitulo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que lo han leido hasta este punto, y mas aun a aquellos que dejan sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo... y tambien debo dar un anuncio, apartir del siguiente capitulo (18) voy a ir mas rapido en la historia, pero por ahora disfruten de este capitulo...

Por cierto, ya deje de ser estudiante.... Yahoooooo.... aleluya.... no mas escuela... pero ahora a trabajar....

* * *

Al dia siguiente… Sabado…

Llego el medio dia, Penny esperaba con ansias conocer por fin a la hermanita de Alan, espero junto a la puerta lista para irse en cuanto el auto de la madre de Alan apareciera frente a su casa…

"Mama ya estoy lista"

"Portate bien Penny"

"Lo hare...y tu Bolti... mi lindo perrito comportate mientras no estoy"-acaricio y beso la frente del cachorro-"Cuida de Mittens y no dejes que Rhino se coma las galletas que escondi en mi habitacion"- Bolt ladro, por alguna razon Penny sabia que Bolt le entedia de alguna forma

"¿Que dijo?"-pregunto Rhino

"Nada"-contesto Bolt

Unos minutos mas tarde, Alan y su madre llegaron a recogerla…

"Hola señora Hunter… Alan"- saludo la chica mientras subia a la parte trasera del auto

"Hola"-contesto el chico

"Buen dia"-dijo la señora

Cerro la puerta y la madre de Alan arranco el auto…

"Oye Alan… ¿Dónde esta Skipper?... dijiste que no lo dejas solo en casa"

"Fui a casa de Sam en la mañana y le pedi que lo cuidara"

El viaje al hospital duro algunos minutos, la madre de Alan le pidió que se adelantaran mientras estacionaba el auto, antes de entrar Penny miro el edificio, se sintió nerviosa de volver a este lugar…

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si… pero estar aquí me trae recuerdos"

"Perdon lo olvide… si no quieres…"

"No estoy bien… solo dame un segundo"-respiro hondo y suspiro-"Bien… vamos…"

Al entrar al hospital, se dirigieron directamente al elevador, el chico presiono el botón del 5° piso…

"¿Nerviosa?"

"Un poco…"

"Tranquila te agradara mi hermana"

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, al salir de el caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la hermana de Alan…

"Es aquí"-dijo deteniéndose frente a la habitación-"Esperame aquí… quiero que sea una sorpresa"

"Claro"

Alan entro en la habitación y Penny se sento en una silla cercana…

"Hola Hermanita"-dijo el chico sonriendo

"Alan"-grito Darby-"Viniste"

La hermana de Alan, una niña de unos seis años, pelirroja, de cabello largo y sonriente, no se creería que una pequeña niña tan alegre estuviera enferma, apunto de enfrentar una operación. Antes de que Alan entrara, ella miraba caricaturas en la televisión, sujetando entre sus manos un peluche de Bolt que su hermano le había regalado hacia tiempo, la ver a su hermano entrar salto de alegría, ya que cada vez que el la visitaba le traia algún pequeño obsequio…

Alan se acerco a la cama, los hermanos se abrazaron, ella con un poco mas de fuerza, debido a la alegría que sentía…

"¿Dónde esta la abuela?"-pregunto el

"Salio, dijo que iria por un café… ¿Dónde esta mama?"-pregunto la niña

"Ya viene me adelante para darte una sorpresa"

"¿Cuál?"-pregunto con emoción

"¿Qué dirias si te dijera que te consegui una foto autografiada de Penny y Bolt?"

"No…"

"Pues si"-saco la foto de la bolsa de su pantalón, entregándosela a la chica

"No… me lo creo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Te gusta… bueno te tengo una sorpresa mas"- abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la chica que esperaba a fuera

"Darby te presento a…."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh"-grito Darby interrumpiendo a su hermano

El grito se escucho por todo el 5° piso, la enfermera llego corriendo y abrió la puerta asustada, Alan le explico todo y no paso a mas…

"¿Todos hacen eso cuando te conocen?"

"Solo los niños…"

"No puede ser… eres tu… Penny… Penny Walton"

"Hola…gusto en conocerte Darby"

"¿Pero como se conocen?"

"Nos conocimos en la escuela, somos compañeros de clase"-contesto Penny

"Sabia que algún dia tendrías novia"

"¿Qué…?"-Alan se sonrojo-"No… nada de eso… solo somos amigos… no digas esas cosas"

"Te sonrojaste… ji ji…"

"Callate"

"jaja… veo que se llevan muy bien los hermanos"

"Es divertido molestarlo…"

"Ya veo"

"Oigan no es justo que las dos se pongan en mi contra"

Las dos chicas rieron y Alan solo suspiro derrotado…

Al parecer Penny y Darby se llevaron muy bien, platicaron de todo un poco por varios minutos, hasta que apareció la madre de Alan acompañada de su Abuela, Alan saludo a su abuela y le presento a Penny. Despues de que su madre saludara a su hija, las dos mujeres volvieron a salir para que siguieran platicando…

"¿Y Bolt?"-pregunto Darby-"Quisiera conocerlo"

"Me hubiera gustado traerlo pero no admiten animales en los hospitales"-contesto Penny

"Lastima"

"Pero te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí lo conoceras"

"En serio"

"Si"

"Gracias Penny"-la pelirroja no resistió mas la emoción y abrazo a Penny

Paso el tiempo muy rápido conforme los chicos conversaban, la madre de Alan volvió a entrar a la habitación, ya eran mas de las dos de la tarde, le entrego a su hijo algo de dinero y le pidió que llevara a Penny a comer algo y en dos horas se verían de nuevo en el hospital. Se despidió de su hermana, quien le agradeció la foto y la sorpresa de ver en persona a Penny…

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

El fin de semana pasó rápido y llego el lunes…

Despues de un largo dia de escuela, los alumnos se prepararon para volver a casa, Alan y Penny se dirigieron a sus casilleros, antes de llegar a ellos algo llamo la atención de la chica…

"Hey Alan mira esto"-señalando un letrero pegado a la pizarra de anuncios

"¿Qué?"-pregunto el chico

"Concurso de talento la próxima semana"-leyo Penny-"Wow… no te parece genial"

"Si tu lo dices"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada… simplemente no entiendo esos concursos, solo son para humillarse públicamente"

Penny miro el letrero por unos segundos, miro a Alan y recordó algo…

"No crees que deberías entrar, asi todos ya dejarían de ignorarte, mostrar que eres mas que un chico que no tenia amigos"

"¿Qué no me escuchaste?"

"Vamos… tienes un gran talento… no he oído a nadie tocar la guitarra como tu"

"No, no,no… sufro de pánico escénico"

"Por favor…"- hizo una carita de perrito regañado muy tierna, esa carita que derrite el corazón (mi hermana la usa conmigo)

"Lo siento eso no funciona conmigo"

Penny siguió mirándolo con la misma expresión hasta que no resistió mas…

"Pero…"-miro a Penny a los ojos-"…. Oh esta bien… pero ya no hagas eso…"

Penny tomo una pluma de su mochila y escribió su nombre en la hoja de inscripción…

"Y bien que tocaras para el concurso"

"Aun no lo se… apenas me inscribiste, no tengo idea de que tocar"- pensó por unos segundos-"Espera si voy a humillarme en público, tú me ayudaras"

"No… espera, lo hice por ti…"

Alan se cruzo de brazos y miro a su amiga muy seriamente

"Pero no se cantar"

"Es casi como actuar, en eso tienes experiencia"-

"Bien… lo hare, solo por que te debo una de la tarea extra"- aun con la pluma en mano anoto su nombre junto al de Alan-"¿Y que vamos a hacer?"

"Tengo varias canciones que me gustaría tocar… pero es difícil decidir"

"Podemos ensayar en mi casa, despues de la escuela"-propuso Penny-"Te ayudo a decidir una que podamos cantar los dos"

"Genial llevare mi guitarra… oh llego mi mama… nos vemos"

"Adios"

"Hey Penny"-grito alguien detrás de ella-"Dificil la clase de hoy ¿No?"

"No mucho"

"Claro tienes a Alan, saca puras A… Sam es listo pero no tanto… Oye … ¿Es verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Conociste a su hermana?"

"Si… el sábado, la visitamos en el hospital, es una niña muy tierna y fanatica de Bolt"

"¿Sabe que ya no estas en el programa?"

"Si, de hecho dice que ya no es lo mismo"

"Es cierto desde que te fuiste, dejo de ser creible, agregaron extraterrestre y a otros personajes, la mayoría de relleno, excepto el chico que ayuda a Bolt a escapar, el si es lindo"

Penny solo rio, al descubrir que su amiga era mas fanatica de Bolt de lo que imagino, quizás no lo decía pero su conocimiento actual del programa la delataba…

Las dos chicas subieron al autobús…

"Que hacían frente al anuncio del concurso de talento"

"Nos inscribimos"

"En serio… vaya genial, que van hacer"

"Supongo que algo de canto, Alan toca la guitarra, bueno ya veremos"

"Eso tengo que verlo"

Minutos mas tarde Penny bajo del autobús, camino hasta su casa…

"Ya llego, ya llego"-decia Bolt saltando de la emoción, como hacia cada vez que Penny volvia a casa-"Penny volvió, volvió"

"No entiendo a los perros se emocionan tan fácil cada vez que sus personas llegan a casa"- dijo Mittens desde el sillón

"Hola Bolt"- se inclino para acariciarlo-"¿Cómo esta mi lindo perrito?"

"Penny eres tu"-grito su madre desde la cocina

"Si mama"-dijo al levantarse, camino a donde se habia oído la voz-"Hola"

"Hola hija… ¿Qué tal la escuela?"- dijo mientras servia un plato de sopa

"Igual que siempre… bueno… Alan y yo vamos a entrar a un concurso de talento"

"Me parece bien hija y que van hacer"

"Alan vendrá mas tarde para decidir que hacer"

"Me parece buen chico, que bueno que te hayas vuelto su amiga"

"Lo es y tenias razón, conocer mejor a una persona hace que te acerques mas a ella"

"Quizas solo necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiera"

Cuando termino de comer, tomo el juguete favorito de Bolt, el señor zanahoria, y salió al patio a jugar con el…

Penny corria con el juguete de Bolt, el pastor blanco dio un ladrido jugueton mientras intentaba alcanzarla, corrió por todo el patio seguida de su perro, arrojo el juguete lo mas lejos que pudo, Bolt corrió hacia el tomandolo con su hocico y devolviéndoselo a Penny…

"Bien hecho"- acaricio su cabeza y volvió arrojarlo-"Traelo"

Despues de una hora de jugar, volvieron a entrar a la casa y algunas horas despues Alan llego a su casa, Skipper salió de su mochila y se unió a Rhino frente al sillón, mientras los chicos en la habitación de Penny decidían que hacer para el concurso…

"¿Y que te parece esta canción?"- dijo pasándole una hoja con el nombre y la letra de la canción, traia varias y de una de ellas decidirían que cantar…

Penny leyo el titulo de la canción e hizo una mueca de desagrado…

"No creo que no"

"Que tal esta…"

"¿Cómo llego eso ahí? olvidalo… y esta…"-tomo una de las hojas-"I thought I lost you"

"Me gusta… tan bien esta me agrada… I´ll be there for you… esto no será fácil"

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Ya elegi la canción que cantaran pero no dire cual fue hasta el capitulo del concurso o quizás no haya concurso… (Inserte risa malvada aquí), la historia llego a un momento en el que todo puede suceder…

Despues de discutirlo mucho por fin se pusieron de acuerdo de que canción cantaría en el concurso, era una canción sencilla y a duo, por lo que no les costaría trabajo aprenderla para ese dia…

Algunos días despues

Para Penny hoy no se sentía igual a los otros, algo faltaba y sabia lo que era. Hoy era el dia en que la hermana de Alan seria operada, en solo unas horas, por lo que falto a la escuela, se había acostumbrado a verlo diario que lo extrañaba y se encontraba algo distraída…

Despues de un dia aburrido de escuela se preparo para volver a casa. Al llegar ahí fue recibida como todos los días por sus mascotas, saludo a su madre y despues de comer se dirigió a su habitación. Tomo su celular y se recostó en su cama…

"_Hola estas hablando al celular de Alan, por el momento no puedo contestar deja tu mensaje y te llamare despues"_

"Hola Alan soy yo… Penny… solo quería saber como salió todo… si recibes este mensaje llamame… hoy fue un dia muy aburrido sin… bueno… solo llamame esta bien, bye"-coloco su teléfono en el buro junto a su cama…

Bolt salto junto a ella y lamio su cara, Penny lo aparto y acaricio su cabeza, el pastor blanco movio su cola feliz de ver que su persona ya no tenia una expresión triste…

"No te preocupes Bolt estoy bien"

Bolt ladro en respuesta

"Solo un poco preocupada, espero que todo haya salido bien… sabes la hermana de Alan es tu fan… dice que le gustaría conocerte… y también…"-su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, dando un salto hacia el buro lo alcanzo pero quedo tan cerca de la orilla de la cama que cayo el piso

"Eso tuvo que doler"-dijo Rhino desde su jaula

"Auch… Hola…"-contesto desde el piso

"Penny"-dijo Alan desde el otro lado –"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada…"-dijo ella aun en el piso Bolt a su lado lamio su mano-"estoy bien"

"Recibi tu mensaje, perdón por no contestar en el momento"

"No importa"- se levanto un poco adolorida, se sento en la orilla de la cama-"¿Darby esta bien?"

"Si todo salió bien, estará en casa para el fin de semana"

"Me alegra oírlo"

Despues de algunos minutos de platica…

"Debo irme Penny, gracias por llamar… Te veo mañana y no se te olvide llevar a Bolt el sábado Darby esta ansiosa por conocerlo"

"No lo hare, nos vemos entonces, cuidate"

"Adios"

Penny colgó la llamada y dibujando una sonrisa en su cara abrazo a Bolt.

¿Feliz por saber que Darby estaba bien o quizás por escuchar la voz de su amigo?, pensó Mittens

El fin de semana…

Penny, Sam, Wanda y Alan estaban reunidos en su casa. Penny llevo consigo a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino. La madre de Alan no tuvo inconveniente, con su trabajo de veterinaria a veces llevaba a algunos animales a casa.

El hámster sin perder tiempo se adueño del televisor de la habitación de Alan donde Skipper lo esperaba al saber que venia, estaban listos para ver algunos episodios viejos de Bolt y comparar quien sabia mas.

Penny llevo a Bolt hasta la habitación de Darby donde la pequeña descansaba despues de dos días de haber salido del hospital, llevaba puestas sus pijamas de Bolt y bajo el brazo su peluche del personaje, junto a su cama estaba la foto que su hermano le había regalado. La pequeña se emociono al ver al pastor blanco, su personaje favorito, Bolt, quien de modo jugueton se paro en dos patas y lamio la cara de la pequeña. Mittens no paso desapercibida para la pequeña quien tomo entre sus brazos a la gata y acaricio suavemente, Mittens no pudo evitar ronronear de lo bien que se sentía.

Mientras los chicos ensayaban en la sala…

"Eso estuvo bien… "-dijo Alan

"Gracias… pero aun olvido la tercera estrofa"-contesto Penny

"No te presiones, aun hay tiempo"

"¿Ustedes que opinan?"-pregunto Alan a Sam y Wanda

"Me gusta la canción, hasta podrían ganar"

"¿Lo creen?"

"Si"-contesto Wanda-"Tienes una gran voz y Alan toca excelente"

"Hola chicos"-saludo la madre de Alan

"Hola señora Hunter"- contestaron todos

"Alan…"- se dirigió a su hijo-"Voy a la veterinaria, hubo una emergencia…"

"Esta bien mama"

"No dejes que Darby salga de su habitación… los teléfonos están en el mismo lugar… hay comida en el refrigerador… y…"

"Mama, mama, tranquila ya conozco la rutina… no te preocupes"

Su mama lo miro con una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que dejaba solos a sus hijos, pero en otras ocasiones Alan había demostrado ser lo bastante maduro para cuidarse y a su hermana. Su madre salió de la casa dejando a los jóvenes solos en casa.

"Voy por un poco de agua ¿Alguien quiere algo?"

"Mejor vamos contigo, dudo que puedas con todo"

Todos salieron de la sala y fueron a la cocina. Alan abrió el refrigerador, saco una jarra de agua y sirvió cuatro vasos. Antes de que Alan pudiera tomar su vaso, escucho a su hermana llamarlo desde su habitación.

"¿Estas bien Darby?"

"Puedes traerme agua"-pidio desde su cama, Bolt estaba acostado junto a la niña, Mittens bajo su mano ronroneando ante cada caricia que Darby le daba…

Alan regreso a la cocina sirvió un vaso y volvió con su hermana. Darby bebió hasta la ultima gota dejando el vaso en el buro, despues de eso la pequeña se acomodo para dormir, Alan dejo la habitación en silencio dejando la puerta un poco abierta para Bolt y Mittens, paso junto a su habitación, vio a Skipper y Rhino pegados al televisor…

"Ustedes dos si que son todo un caso"

Mientras...

"¿Su cumpleaños es el viernes?"

"Si y ... ahi viene... silencio..."

"¿Cómo esta?"-pregunto Penny

"Se quedo dormida, asi que intentemos ensayar sin hacer mucho ruido"

"Bien sigamos"

"Hey chicos no vienen"

"En un momento"-contesto Sam

"¿Crees que algún dia se den cuenta?"-pregunto Wanda cuando Penny y Alan los dejaron solos

"Quizas…"

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicos ya estamos cada vez mas cerca del final. De echo mis dos historias terminaran casi al mismo tiempo…

Y adivinen me entere que Disney planea hacer la serie de Bolt, con fecha tentativa a salir en este 2009 pero por desgracia para nosotros eso significa que tardar en llegar a Disney Channel por lo menos en un año, pero mientras disfrutemos de los fics de esta sección en español y de la película que la verdad no me canso de ver una y otra vez…

Empecemos…

* * *

En la escuela todo seguía normal para los chicos, solo que ahora el grupo de amigos era visto de la misma forma en que veian a Alan cuando era un chico solitario y callado…

Para Alan esto no era para nada anormal, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Wanda y Sam se sentían como vigilados por todos especialmente por los chicos de sus salón. A Penny le pareció indiferente en sus primeros días la miraban mas por su pasado de estrella de televisión y ahora lo hacían solo por ser amiga de un chico que consideraban raro…

"Oye Alan"-dijo Wanda mientras caminaban por el pasillo-"¿Cómo soportabas esto?"

"¿Qué?... ¿las miradas de chico raro?"-contesto el -"Solo ignoralos…"

"Y a ti Penny ¿No te molesta?"

"Al principio pero te acostumbras"

"Ahora se lo que sentías Alan, ahora me siento mal por haber sido uno de ellos"

"Olvidalo… ya no importa"

"Miren parece que hay mas personas inscribiéndose en el concurso"

Los cuatro amigos se detuvieron frente a la hoja de inscripción, algunos chicos despues de inscribirse miraron a Penny y Alan con indiferencia, algunos al alejarse lo suficiente se burlaban o hacían comentarios poco agradables despues de haber visto sus nombres entre los participantes de concurso, Alan lo noto pero se mantuvo callado para evitar que sus amigos notaran su expresión de molestia ante estas acciones…

Despues de otro largo dia de escuela…

"Nos vemos chicas"-se despidió el pelirrojo

"Adios Sam"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"¿Dónde esta Alan?"-pregunto Wanda, mientras metia algunas cosas en su casillero

"Creo que en el salón de música"-contesto Penny, mientras llevaba su mochila al hombro-"Hoy tiene practica, pero a veces se emociona de mas"

"Sera mejor que se de prisa o el autobús nos dejara"

"Sera mejor que vayamos por el, conociéndolo tardara"

Las chicas caminaron hasta el salón de música, igual que la primera vez Penny escucho una hermosa melodía pero esta vez no era de una guitarra, sonaba mas bien como las teclas de un piano…

Abrieron un poco la puerta, echaron un vistazo y ahí estaba Alan, tocando frente a un gran piano…

"Wow… eso fue grandioso"-dijo Wanda entrando al salon

"Oh Chicas… me asustaron… No las oi entrar"-dijo girando la cabeza hacia ellas

"Lo sentimos… venimos a buscarte antes de que el autobús te deje"

"Rayos… no pensé que fuera tan tarde"-miro su reloj, tomo sus cosas y salieron de salón

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida…

"Por cierto esa canción sonaba muy bien"-menciono Penny

"Gracias"-dijo con un sonrisa-"Darby ama esta canción quiero cantársela en su cumpleaños"

"En serio… ¿Cuándo es?"

"Bueno… su cumpleaños es un dia despues del mio"

"En serio… que bien"-dijo Penny

"Vaya eso es raro"-añadió Wanda

"Sam ya les habra dicho el dia de mi cumpleaños… ¿Cierto?"

"Rayos se acabo la sorpresa"-volvio a hablar Wanda

"Wanda"

"¿Qué?... Ups…"- se tapo la boca al notar que había hablado de mas-"Ya sabe de la fiesta"

"Wanda"

"¿Qué fiesta?"-pregunto Alan

"Ya no hables"-regaño Penny

"¿Me preparaban una fiesta?"

"Ya se acabo la sorpresa"-dijo Penny

"Creo que mejor me adelanto a apartar lugares"-Wanda salio corriendo dejando a los dos amigos

"Bueno creo que ya no será sorpresa"

"Descuida prometo fingir"

Subieron al autobús rumbo a sus casas…

* * *

El dia del cumpleaños de Alan…

La fiesta seria en casa de Wanda quedaba a unos metros de casa de Penny y Alan por lo que resulto muy conveniente el lugar, Penny se ofreció llevar el pastel y Sam se encargaría de distraerlo, aunque ya no era necesario pero prometió fingir sorpresa…

La hora a la que habían acordado paso, pero ni Alan ni Sam se presentaron puntuales. Paso una hora y por fin Sam fue el primero en aparecer…

"Sam… ¿Dónde esta Alan?"-dijo Penny un poco molesta-"Debieron llegar hace una hora"

"Paso algo"

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que Alan no se presente a su propia fiesta?"

La cara de Sam reflejaba procupacion y angustia…

"Es… no se como decirlo"

"Sam me estas asustando"-dijo Penny preocupada

"Dilo de una vez- demando Wanda

"Darby volvió al hospital"

"¿Qué?"-dijeron las chicas la mismo tiempo

"Pero acaba de salir hace unos días… ¿Qué paso?"

"Su corazón… su corazón no soporto la primera operación, quizás necesite de otra o podría…"

"Dios santo… acaso su hermana podría morir"

Sam asintió en silencio…

"No digan eso…"-dijo Penny angustiada-"¿Dónde esta Alan?"

"Dijo que quería estar solo"

"¿Dónde?"

"No lo se… solo tomo su bicicleta y se fue"

Penny no soporto mas, salió de casa de Wanda sin decir mas, sus amigos no sabían a donde iba pero quizás seria a buscarlo…

Subio a su bicicleta y pedaleo lo mas rápido que pudo sin parar…

Mientras…

Bolt y Mittens… (Ya era hora hacia mucho que no aparecían en la historia)… descansaban uno junto al otro bajo el árbol en el jardín, Mittens permanecia acurrucada junto al can mienras el la observaba con ternura, en eso, Bolt vio a Penny pasar a toda velocidad, movio la cola y se alegro pensando que volvia a casa pero su alegría duro poco cuando ella paso de largo sin voltear…

Se levanto de prisa, despertando a Mittens, sin explicar salió corriendo tras su persona, la gata no entendió el comportamiento del cachorro y decidió seguirlo…

"¡Bolt!"-grito Mittens-"¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo se pero voy a averiguarlo"-acelero el paso

Penny escucho un ladrido junto a ella, miro de reojo y vio a su cachorro corriendo junto a ella, se detuvo…

"Lo siento Bolt no te vi"-acariciendo su cabeza-"Tu también Mittens perdóname"- la acaricio suavemente, haciendo que ronroneara

El cachorro emitió un gemido de preocupación, al notar y sentir que su persona estaba angustiada

"Estoy bien amigo"-explico ella rascándole detrás de la oreja-"Pero Alan… debo encontrarlo… Vamos creo que se donde esta"

* * *

Llego hasta el lugar que Alan le había mostrado hace unos días, el lugar donde había observado la ciudad y las estrellas, bajo ese gran árbol se encontraba Alan mirando el horizonte, con sus manos entrelazadas abrazando sus rodillas, ocultaba su rostro escondiendo las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, junto a el estaba el peluche de Bolt favorito de Darby…

Penny bajo de su bicicleta lentamente se le acerco en silencio, puso su mano en su hombro y con una voz suave le dijo…

"¿Quiere estar solo?"

Alan negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, mientras Penny se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazo, Bolt quizo acercarse a ellos pero Mittens lo detuvo…

"Dejalos solos…"- dijo ella entendiendo que era un momento triste para ambos chicos

Las dos mascotas se quedaron viéndolos en silencio…

Continuara…

¿Qué va a pasar a ahora?... les dije que la historia llego a un punto en el que todo puede pasar… no me culpen… una vez que empiezo a escribir ya no puedo hacer nada… por favor perdónenme por este capitulo triste…


	21. Chapter 21

Tres días despues…

Un par de manos se alzaron de entre las sabanas esa mañana, Penny bostezo y miro hacia su lado izquierdo de la cama, el despertador marcaba las 7:05 am…

"Debo levantarme"-penso y rasco su cabeza, sus ojos aun se mostraban adormilados, volvió a bostezar-"La escuela empieza en una hora"-miro a su lado derecho, junto a ella estaban Bolt y Mittens aun dormidos, acaricio sus cabezas suavemente sin despertarlos.

Desde hace tiempo había notado que Bolt y Mittens dormían y pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, el verlos juntos le parecía algo tan tierno que en varias ocasiones les tomo fotos y las pego junto a su colección en la pared junto a su cama.

Miro nuevamente le reloj, 7:08 am, marcaba parpadeando, estiro sus brazos intentando sacudirse un poco el sueño que aun sentía y sin querer despertó a Bolt. El can bostezo y miro a su persona, rapidamente se movio hacia ella y lamio su rostro varias veces, como diciéndole buenos días, Penny lo aparto un poco y sonrio…

"Buenos días Bolt"-dijo ella sonriendo, pero Bolt noto algo mas en ella, mirándola extrañado se le acerco y la lamio una vez mas en la barbilla-"Estoy bien amigo…"-pero se notaba que no estaba bien…

Mittens se despertó un momento despues, se estiro y comenzó a lamer su pelo, un par de manos la levantaron, sin ofrecer resistencia se dejo alzar. Penny la acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciarla, la felina en respuesta ronroneo y se dejo mimar.

Penny suspiro se le notaba un poco desanimana, ¿La razón?, Alan no habia asistido a clases desde aquel dia, no contestaba su celular, y su madre decía que no quería recibir a nadie en casa…

Realmente estaba preocupada, lo extrañaba, bueno… Sam y Wanda también lo extrañaban…

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en su cama debía prepararse para la escuela, arrojo las sabanas a un lado y salió de la cama, Bolt y Mittens bajaron tambien…

"Penny luce triste"-dijo Bolt-"No es ella desde ese dia"

"Lo se… pero esto es algo en lo que no podemos ayudar… lo que único que podemos hacer es consolarla… y esperar que todo mejore…"

Una vez que Penny se coloco sus sandalias, abrió la puerta de su habitacion

"Vamos chicos es hora de desayunar"-dijo ella

"Comida…comida…comida"-corrio Bolt

"Perros"-penso Mittens, antes de salir se paro sobre sus patas traseras, vio a Rhino aun dormido dentro de su esfera tan plácidamente que pareciera que el ruido que hicieron no lo molesto en lo mas minimo-"Rhino… Rhino…"

"Zzzzzzz…zzzzz…zzzzzz… hombre… ojos verdes… zzzzz… yo… lo acabare…zzzzz"-dijo el hamster en sueños

Giro los ojos y mejor salio de la habitación…

* * *

Despues de desayunar y alimentar a sus mascotas, Penny se dio una ducha y cambio de ropa lista para irse a la escuela…

Al subir al autobús escolar, se sento junto a Wanda que le guardaba su lugar como cada mañana y espero que esta vez el transporte se detuviera en la parada donde Alan subia, pero nuevamente no paso y siguio de largo…

Durante el viaje en el autobús, Penny comenzó a recordar aquel dia…

_Flash back…_

_Penny y Alan seguían bajo el aquel árbol, comenzaba atardecer y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Alan mantenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Penny ya había dejado de llorar pero la triste que sentía dentro de si no podía olvidarla, este dia era su cumpleaños y sin embargo en lugar de estar con sus amigos, disfrutando de un delicioso pastel estaba triste, preocupado, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, todas ella pensamientos negativos, intento olvidarse de ellos pero el saber que su hermana esta vez si podría morir le retorcía lo mas profundo de su alma y corazón…_

"_¿Ya estas mejor?"-pregunto la chica en voz baja_

"_Gracias…"-dijo el en respuesta-"… por hacerme compañía"_

"_Es lo que hacen los amigos…"_

"_Estuve ahí… cuando paso… ella… ella… simplemente se desmayo…"_

"_Tranquilo… no intentes recordarlo"_

"_Estabamos hablando del concurso… dijo que iria a vernos, que aunque nadie nos apoyara ella lo haría…"-sus ojos amenazaron con derramar mas lagrimas…_

"_Todo estará bien, despues del concurso pode…"_

"_No… no lo hare… no voy a participar… olvidalo…"-dijo interrumpiendo a la chica_

"_Perdon Alan… pero pensé que…"_

"_Por favor Penny… agradesco que me hicieras compañía pero quisiera estar solo un rato…"_

_Penny suspiro y se puso de pie…_

"_Alan yo…"-quizo decir algo pero no pudo, le dio la espalda, subió a su bicicleta y se fue…_

_Fin Flashback…_

El autobús se detuvo, todos bajaron rápidamente excepto Penny que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos…

"Hey Penny"-Wanda movia su mano frente a la cara de su amiga-"Apurate o llegaremos tarde"

"Lo siento…"- se levanto del asiento y salieron del autobús…

* * *

Al terminar el dia de clases…

Las clases terminaron temprano ya que este dia seria el concurso de talento, profesores y el comité organizador debía tener el auditorio de la escuela listo para mas tarde.

Penny, Sam y Wanda estaban en sus casilleros, irse temprano a casa les parecía lo mas genial que podía pasar este dia (¿y quien no le gusta irse temprano de la escuela?)

"Vamos Penny quita esa cara"-dijo Wanda recargada contra los casilleros junto al de Penny

"Estamos hablando de Alan si pudo superarlo una vez podrá con esta"- intento alentarla Sam

"Quisiera poder creer eso pero…"-suspiro-"… esta vez se le notaba… no se como explicarlo pero fue diferente…"

"Bueno que hay que entenderlo y si no quiere participar en el concurso no podemos hacer nada"-dijo Wanda

"Pero al menos hay que intentar convencerlo de que venga, necesita una distracción"

"Sera difícil convencerlo… pero intentemoslo…"-termino por decir Penny

* * *

Llego la tarde y como había dicho Sam, Penny fue a casa de Alan a intetar convencerlo de ir al concurso de talento, bajo de la bicicleta y camino hasta la puerta principal…

Toco a la puerta, espero un momento, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar, la puerta se abrió…

"Hola Penny"-dijo Alan sin mucho entusiasmo

"Hola Alan… yo…"- estaba nerviosa, se notaba en Alan muy deprimido-"… No te había visto en algunos días…"

"Lo siento yo… no me sentía muy bien… pero pasa…"

Penny entro a la casa…

"¿Estas solo?"

"No mi abuela esta en la cocina, mi madre esta en el hospital"

"Este yo… venia a invitarte al concurso"

"No quiero ir"

"Vamos necesitas distraerte"

"Te dije que no…"-alzando la voz, casi gritando

Penny dio un paso hacia atrás, era la primera vez que Alan se veia molesto y le gritaba…

"No tengo ganas de ir es todo"

"Como tu amiga te pido que vengas… tu hermana estar bien… a ella le hubiera gustado que siguieras divirtiéndote… ella…"

"Tu que sabes"-volvio a gritar, esta vez mostrando una rostro enojado y sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de furia-"Ella esta en el hospital, muy grave… hoy la operan tiene solo seis añor y ha sufrido mas que nadie… ¿Qué puedes saber tu?... que no te…"-no termino la frase, una cachetada a la cara evito que hablara

Cuando se recupero del golpe, miro a Penny muy molesta, con el brazo aun levantado hacia su cara…

"¿Qué no puedo entender?..."-dijo ella furiosa-"…¿Qué no puedo saber lo que sufre?"

"Penny…"-tocandose la mejilla

"Mi padre falleció cuando tenia seis años… seis años…"- dijo haciendo énfasis en el ultimo seis-"… estuve muy deprimida por mucho tiempo… yo no tengo hermanos… solo eramos mi madre y yo… por mas que intente comprenderlo, no lo podía entender…"-ahora era Penny la que comenzó a llorar al recordar la tragedia que marco su vida cuando era joven-"… despues de eso… no podía ni siquiera ir a la escuela… no podía pensar ni concentrarme… mi maestra le aconsejo a mi madre que necesitaba una distracción, algo que llenara el vacio que había en mi vida… fue por eso que ella me regalo a Bolt… desde hace tiempo yo quería un perro le dije a mi madre que lo llamaría Bolt… no se por que pero ese nombre me pareció muy lindo… cuando entre al refugio de animales ese dia… yo estaba muy triste pero cuando lo vi… algo en mi me hizo sonreir una vez mas… desde entonces el ha sido mi compañero, mi amigo, mi héroe…"

"Penny yo no tenia idea…"

"No… eres la primera persona que lo sabe… yo quise ayudarte por que sentí lo mismo que tu una vez…"-con sus manos limpio sus lagrimas-"… pero adelante sigue lamentándote… llora… entristécete mas asi tu hermana sabra que su hermano es solo un lloron…"-miro a lso ojos al chico

Alan sintió como si le golpearan en lo mas profundo de si

"Me largo de aquí"-dijo ella

Salió de la casa, dejando a un Alan paralizado, sorprendido y atonito a lo que acababa de escuchar…

Continuara…

El próximo capitulo podría ser el ultimo… espérenlo…


	22. Chapter 22

"Me largo de aquí"-dijo ella

Salió de la casa, dejando a un Alan paralizado, sorprendido y atonito a lo que acababa de escuchar, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, algo dentro de el le decía que la siguiera, pero sus piernas no le obedecían, yendo encontra de sus pensamientos se dirigió al sillón de la sala, se sento en el, no podía quitarse de la mente lo que Penny le había contado…

"Alan"-dijo su abuela detrás de el desde la cocina-"lo siento pero escuche todo… ¿Estas bien cariño?..."

"Ella tiene razón"-dijo el-"No soy mas que un lloron y cuando mis amigos intentan ayudarme solo los alejo de mi… especialmente ella"-apreto los puños con fuerza-"… sin conocerme, fue la primera que se preocupo por mi cuando nadie mas lo hacia… ¿y que hice para agradecérselo?... le grite y la aleje de mi"

"Solo esta molesta estoy segura que si te disculpas entenderá"

"Si, es cierto"-se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta-"Dile a mama que fui al concurso de talento"

Subio a su bicicleta y fue tras ella…

Mientras…

Penny pedaleo a gran velocidad, aun seguía molesta pero por dentro se sentía mal por lo que había echo, cerro los ojos unos instantes intentando olvidar su enojo pero al hacer esto tomo un camino diferente al que debía tomar para ir a su casa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba lejos de todo lo que le servia para ubicarse…

"¿En donde estoy?"-se pregunto al no reconocer donde estaba

Era un camino rural sin pavimentar, rodeado de campos de girasoles cercados para evitar la entrada de intrusos…

Bajo de su bicicleta, dio la vuelta para volver al camino correcto pero…

Gggggggrrrrrrrr…

Dos enormes perros, probablemente callejeros, le impidieron el paso, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a ella. Penny se coloco por detrás de su bicicleta y camino lentamente hacia atrás, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, estaba asustada, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la bici frente a ella, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí…

Mientras en otro lado…

Bolt se encontraba inquieto, caminaba de un lado al otro por la alfombra de la sala, debes en cuando se detenia y miraba la puerta principal esperando que su persona apareciera…

"Bolt quieres dejar de dar tanta vuelta me estas mareando"-dijo Mittens observándolo desde el sillón, pero el can no le hizo caso-"Vamos Bolt solo fue con su amigo, quieres calmarte por favor"

"No puedo… no se que es pero se que algo esta mal…"- contesto el sin detenerse

"Ya no estas en televisión, nada malo va pasar… que nadie me hace caso… Rhino ayudame quieres"

"Ehh… perdón no escuche estaba viendo ese comercial…"-dijo el hámster-"…increíble que puedas bajar de peso en solo dos semanas… increíble…"

"Mejor olvidalo"

"Algo esta mal… lo presiento…"

Alguien toco a la puerta, Bolt corrió hacia haya moviendo su cola de alegría y ladro un par de veces hasta que la madre de Penny llego a abrir…

"Hola Alan"-dijo ella

Bolt dejo de mover su cola y bajo las orejas al ver que no era Penny…

"Hola señora Walton… ¿Esta Penny?"

"¿Penny?... ¿pensé que estaba contigo?…"

"¿No ha vuelto?"-penso el chico

"¿Paso algo?"-dijo la madre de su amiga con un tono de preocupación

"No nada…"-mintio-"Quizas esta en el concurso sera mejor que la busque alla"

"¿Quieres que te lleve?... de todas formas iba a ir en una hora"

"No gracias señora… yo… no quiero molestarla… bueno debo irme… gracias señora Walton"- subio a su bicicleta y se fue…

En el momento que la madre de Penny iba a cerrar la puerta Bolt aprovecho para escabullirse sin ser visto, excepto por Mittens…

"¿Bolt?"-grito, bajo del sofá y salto hacia la ventana, para suerte de ella estaba abierta y pudo salir junto con el can…-"¿Qué haces?... ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a buscar a Penny"

"Bolt… esto no es como en televisión… no hay villanos, no hay tipos de negro, nadie le hara daño a Penny, solo esta en la escuela, nada va a pasar…"

"Lo siento Mittens… pero tengo que ir…"-dijo el dando media vuelta

"Espera Bolt"-grito ella haciendo que el can evitara dar la carrera-"Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero…"-suspiro-"… Voy contigo"

"Pero…"

"En aquella ocasión decidiste seguir buscando a tu persona, le salvaste la vida por seguir tu instinto… aunque esta vez no sea nada te acompañare…"-lo miro a los ojos y beso en la mejilla

"Yo también quiero ir"-grito Rhino desde la ventana. El hámster, dentro de su esfera, salto por la ventana y camino hacia sus dos amigos-"De nuevo vere a mi héroe Bolt en acción"

"Gracias chicos…"

Despues de esto los tres amigos comenzaron su carrera, Bolt olfateo el rastro mas fresco que había en el ambiente su persona…

Alan se detuvo a unos metros de casa de Penny, tomo su celular y marco a Sam, quien se encontraba en la escuela, le pregunto si había visto a Penny, para su mala suerte no la había visto, se despidió de su amigo y llamo al celular de Penny…

"Vamos contesta… contesta…"

En otra parte…

Penny seguía acorralada por los dos perros, continuo caminando hacia atrás sin perder de vista a los dos enormes canes, no vio una pequeña piedra que la hizo tropezar de espaldas, al caer su celular se salió de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. El teléfono se abrió y la voz de Alan se escucho en el…

"_Hola Penny… se que estas molesta pero por favor contesta, lamento lo que dije, solo quiero hablar, por favor contesta…"_

Penny quizo recoger su teléfono pero uno de los perros lanzo una mordida impidiéndoselo…

"_¿Penny?... ¿Penny estas ahí?... ¿Qué fue eso?"_

"Ayuda… ayúdenme"-grito ella poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia una gran pila de cajas, subió a ellas por suerte los perros no alcanzaban, pero hacían el intento de llegar a ella…

"¿Dónde estas Penny?... ¿Penny?"-grito sin obtener respuesta-"Rayos…"-colgo el aparato y preocupado de lo que escucho subió a su bicicleta una vez mas…

Bolt siguió el rastro de Penny hasta un camino lejos de su casa, Mittens y Rhino lo seguían de cerca

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?"-pregunto Mittens

"Aquí llega el rastro…"-olfateo el ambiente, reconoció el aroma de Penny pero capto dos aromas mas –"…Y no esta sola…"-dijo y salió corriendo

"Bolt espera… odio cuando hace eso"

"Eso es Bolt… mi héroe va a entrar en acción… tranquilo Bolt yo te ayudare…"

Penny, arriba del monton de cajas se pegaba lo mas que podía contra las cajas que estaban mas arriba, parecía que los perros cada vez se acercaban mas a ella, gritaba de miedo incluso estaba apunto de llorar de la desesperación…

"Alguien por favor ayúdeme"-grito con la esperanza que alguien la escuchara

Rrrrrrr… rof… Rof… Rof… (perdón no se como se escribe el sonido de un ladrido)

Penny reconoció ese ladrido, miro en la dirección en la que lo había escuchado y vio a Bolt correr hacia ella…

"Bolt"-grito ella, pero no sabia si estar feliz o preocupada, esos dos perros le eran del doble de tamaño de su perro

"Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí…"-dijo uno de los dos canes

"Carne… fresca…"- añadió su compañero

Continuara…

Algunas cosas sobre este capitulo:

1.- Lo hice pensando en poner algo de acción en la historia

2.- Se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo cuando me entere que Disney había quitado una escena en las Vegas en la que Bolt pelea contra dos Dobberman y descubre que no tiene poderes

3.- Queria que este fuera en capitulo final pero quedo muy largo asi que tendremos que esperar para leer que sucederá…

4.- Gracias por leerlo y no olviden los reviews


	23. Chapter 23

Lamento el retraso, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor y además estuve estudiando para mi examen de titulación lo cual me quito mucho tiempo, pero al final logre terminar el capitulo, aunque no es el final todavía, pero falta poco, lo prometo…

Y bueno les tengo una mala noticia

"Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí Rosco…"-dijo uno de ellos

"Carne… fresca… Desoto"- añadió su compañero, relamiéndose los labios…

Olvidándose de la chica por unos momentos y dirigieron su atención al pastor blanco…

"Bolt no corras de esa forma…"-dijo Mittens detrás de Bolt sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos canes-"… no sabes que… ¿Bolt?... ¿Qué sucede?..."

"Miren nada mas una gatita… jejeje"-rio Desoto

"Miau… ¿Que sucede aqui?"

"Uff… Uff… tengo que hacer mas ejercicio"- dijo Rhino llegando un poco mas atrás de ellos

"Y un hámster… jajaja…"-añadio y rio Rosco

"Dejen ir a mi persona"-dijo Bolt mostrando los dientes

"Creo que eso no es posible… vamos a divertirnos con ella un poco… y quizás con esa gatita"-babeo un poco Rosco mirando con cierta malicia a Mitens

"Ni se les ocurra ponerle una garra encima"-gruño Bolt colocándose frente a la gata

"Que tierno… no te parece tierno Desoto"

"Si… un perro defendiendo a un gato…jejeje… esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé"

"Mittens… Rhino manténgase alejados…"-murmuro a sus amigos-"…Yo me encargo de esto"

"Estas loco, ya no tienes super poderes, tu solo no podras con ellos"

"Yo ayudare Bolti… déjamelos a mi…"-dio un paso al frente-"… Yo me los cargo…"

"Lo siento Rhino…"- lo aparto con su pata un poco hacia atras

"Esta bien… pero si me necesitas estare aquí"

"No te arriesgues demasiado"-dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla y alejándose un poco

"Y entonces que vas a hacer cachorro…" –Desoto se coloco en posición de ataque

Bolt no respondió, solo corrió listo para pelear contra ellos…

Los tres canes se lanzaron a la pelea, ladrando y gruñendo, pero antes de que Bolt pudiera hacer algo Desoto lo arrojo al piso sobre su espalda. Pudo sentir el aliento del perro sobre el. Abrió los ojos y vio como Roscoe dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Penny…

"Muevete"- Grito Bolt, pateando al can en el ojo haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos desorientándolo un poco. Aprovechando esto le dio un cabezazo arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo.

"Aaaaahhhh…"-Grito Penny cuando Rosco intento morderla

Bolt corrió hacia donde se encontraba Rosco, salto y lo mordió en el cuello, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Rosco intento quitárselo de encima pero Bolt lo mordio con suficiente fuerza para mantenerse sobre el. Rosco se paro en dos patas arrojándose de espaldas contra una de las cercas cercanas a donde se encontraban en un intento de deshacerse del can, pero Bolt se solto antes y Rosco recibió todo el daño de ese golpe. El golpe lo hizo enfadar, miro al pastor blanco con uno ojos llenos de furia, gruño mostrando sus afilados dientes y arrojándose contra el…

Quizas ya no tenia super poderes pero aun sabia como defenderse…

Mientras…

"Vas a pagar por eso cachorro"-gruño Desoto mientras se levantaba y ahora tenia un ojo entrecerrado, miro detrás de el a Mittens y a Rhino-"Creo que me divertiré con ustedes primero"- avanzo hacia ellos

"Mittens"-grito Bolt al darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro

"¿Adonde vas?"- dijo Rosco, sujetándolo de una pata con sus afilados dientes haciendo aullar a Bolt, lo jalo con fuerza y arrojo detrás de el-"Tu y yo nos divertiremos un rato"

Mittens retrocedió solo deseaba tener garras en esos momento o que hubiera un lugar alto donde trepar y ponerse a salvo pero no había ninguno cerca, Rhino se puso frente a ella intentando protegerla, se arrojo hacia Desoto golpeándolo con la esfera en la cara muy cerca de su ojo lastimado…

"Maldita rata"-gruño Desoto realmente enfadado

Tomo la esfera de Rhino con su pata y lo arrojo contra la cerca, el hámster reboto dentro de ella golpeándose con fuerza quedando inconciente…

"Rhino"-grito Mittens preocupada

Ahora estaba sola y temerosa, corrió en dirección contraria intentando huir pero Desoto la seguía muy de cerca, hasta que logro adelantársele cerrándole en paso, la gata se agazapo y temblo nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en su vida, cerro los ojos…

Desoto aullo de dolor…

Mittens abrió los ojos, el enorme can seguía frente a ella pero dándole la espalda, por un momento se pregunto que paso pero aprovechando la distracción se escabullo para ayudar a Rhino…

"¡Rhino!"-grito ella agitando la esfera-"¡Contestame! ¡¿Estas bien?!"

El hámster no respondio al principio pero se puso en pie algo mareado dentro de su esfera…

"Ouch…"-exclamo el hamster-"Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un auto"

"Bueno casi…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Hola Mittens"-dijo una vocecita detrás de ella

"¿Skipper?"-dijo ella sorprendida-"¿Cómo es que?"

"¿Llegue aquí?"-interrumpio el huron-"El me trajo"-señalo detrás de el a su persona

Alan tomo un gran palo de madera que había encontrado cerca de el, intentando intimidar al enorme perro bravo frente a el. Desoto no restrocedio se puso en posición de atque y se arrojo contra Alan…

Alan esquivo la mordida por centímetros y golpeo al perro en la espalda, Desoto dio la vuelta y volvió a saltar mostrando sus afilados dientes, pero el chico lo recibió con una fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando al can inconciente…

Alan respiro aliviado y se dirigió hacia las tres mascotas…

"Tranquila…"-dijo el cargando a la asustada gata en sus brazos-"…ya todo esta bien"

Mittens ronroneo ante las caricias que recibía de Alan, ahora se sentía segura…

"Suerte que llegamos a tiempo"- dijo Skipper ahora sobre el hombro de Alan

"¡BOLT!"-se escucho un grito-"¡CUIDADO!"

"Penny"-murmuro Alan depositando suavemente a Mittens en el piso…

La gata fue la primera en salir corriendo seguida de Alan, Rhino y Skipper…

Al mismo tiempo…

Bolt yacia en el piso bastante golpeado, su visión se torno borrosa debió al ultimo golpe que recibió de Rosco, todo su cuerpo era una masa de dolor, tan solo el respirar le producía dolor. Intento ponerse de pie pero Rosco lo empujo una vez mas pudo sentir el aliento del enorme can sobre el, mientras respiraba sobre su cuello, le coloco una pata sobre su cabeza pisándolo con fuerza…

"Ni siquiera intentes levantarte"-aplico mas presión sobre el

Bolt luchaba por levantarse pero Rosco lo mantenia en el piso aplicando cada vez mas presión, por un momento se rindió y dejo moverse…

"Asi esta mejor"-susurro Rsoco al oído de Bolt-"Ahora quedate ahí mientras me divierto con tu persona"

Bolt abrió los ojos, Penny seguía sobre las cajas, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lagrimas…

"Bolt"-murmuro ella-"Lo siento"-cubrio sus ojos dejando salir el llanto que ya no pudo contener

"Penny… yo debo protegerla…"-penso-"… tengo que protegerla…"-alzo la voz

"¿Qué?"

"Es mi deber…"-aun con el peso de Rosco encima Bolt comenzó a levantarse a pesar de los esfuerzos del enorme perro por mantenerlo en el piso-"… debo… protegerla…"- Bolt se levanto de golpe empujando a Rosco unos pasos atrás de el…

Bolt dio la vuelta ignorando el dolor que sentía por su cuerpo, Rosco seguía impresionado de que a pesar de sus heridas pudiera levantarse lo cual aprovecho Bolt para saltar contra el y morderlo en el cuello. Rosco aullaba de dolor mientras los dientes de Bolt se incrustaban mas en su carne. Finalmente despues de unos segundos lo solto, Rosco sentía un gran dolor en su cuello, miro al pastor blanco listo para atacar de nuevo, Rosco se levanto y corrió en dirección opuesta a toda velocidad con la cola entre las patas y llorando como niña…

Bolt lucho por mantenerse en pie, pero sus patas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, cayo al piso, intento poner se pie una vez mas pero no pudo, su vista volvió a nublarse, mientras escuchaba a su persona pronunciar su nombre…

"¡Bolt!"-grito Penny pero para el can parecía que su voz se apagaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban-"¡Por favor!... ¡Levantate!...¡Por favor!... ¡Ayudenme!...¡BOLT!..."

Continuara…

La persona que me este apuntando con la mira laser en un intento por matarme, por favor no lo haga, esta historia aun no termina y tengo la mala costumbre de dejarlos en las partes mas emocionantes…

Por cierto se que prometi un concurso de talento pero hace tiempo publique un Songfic, Fanfiction lo borro, por eso bueno no quiero arriesgarme a que cancelen mi cuenta…


	24. Chapter 24

"¡Bolt!"-grito Penny pero para el can parecía que su voz se apagaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban-"¡Por favor!... ¡Levantate!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Ayudenme!...¡BOLT!..."

Alan apareció corriendo detrás de Mittens y Rhino, solto el palo con el que había golpeado a Desoto. Al verlo Penny se levanto y lo abrazo llorando en su hombro, el chico respondió el abrazo…

"Ya todo esta bien… tranquila"

"Bolt… todo es mi culpa"-murmuro la chica

Alan se separo de ella, se hinco para revisar a Bolt, el can aun respiraba pero no reaccionaba. Mientras Mittens, Rhino y Skipper se acercaron lo mas que pudieron a su amigo, la mas preocupada era Mittens, ella se le acerco mas, lamio la mejilla de Bolt y froto su rostro contra la cabeza del can, Rhino y Skipper sabían que Bolt estaba mal pero tenían confianza de que su héroe saldría de esta como lo hacia en el programa…

Alan tomo su celular y llamo a su madre, por suerte ya había salido de la operación de su hermana, la cual salió sin ninguna complicación, le explico que la necesitaba en la veterinaria, sin dar muchos detalles, prometió explicarle todo despues, su madre accedió. Alan tomo al pastor blanco en brazos con mucho cuidado, tenían que llevar a Bolt lo mas rápido posible…

Penny tomo su bicicleta y celular, Alan subió a la de el con Bolt en brazos, se dirieron a casa de Penny. Por suerte la madre de Penny seguía en casa y pudo llevarlos…

Momentos mas tarde…

La madre de Penny, Alan y Penny esperaban fuera del lugar donde la madre de Alan entro con Bolt, con dificultad le explicaron todo a la señora Walton, y despues solo hubo silencio entre los dos amigos…

Alan miro de reojo a Penny pudo notar su miedo, miedo de haber sido atacada por dos grandes perros, miedo de perder a Bolt. Alan quizo decir algo pero no pudo, quería disculparse por lo ocurrid en su casa sin embargo no sabia si era el momento apropiado pero si no era ahora … ¿Cuándo?…

"Penny"-murmuro

"¿Si?"-contesto ella entre sollozos

"Yo…"- trago saliva-"… perdóname…"-finalmente dijo-"… por todo lo que dije no quise decirlo… lo siento…"

Penny guardo silencio, limpio sus lagrimas con su manga y le sonrio a su amigo

"En ese caso perdóname a mi por el golpe que te di"-dijo ella un poco apenada

"Naaaa…. me lo merecía…"-contesto acariciándose la mejilla-"… pero si me dolio… golpeas fuerte…"-dijo bromeando

Penny solto una risita…

"Me gusta verte sonreir"-penso en voz alta Alan

"¿Perdon?…"-dijo Penny

"Eh… no… nada…"-miro hacia otro lado apenado-"Diablos por poco…"

Despues de algunos momentos la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció la madre de Alan…

"¿Cómo esta Bolt?"-pregunto Penny saltando de la silla-"¿Esta bien?"

"Todo esta bien… solo algunos golpes y rasguños…"- la mujer se aparto de la puerta dejando que Penny entrara…

"¡Bolt!"-grito de alegría al ver a su amigo de pie sobre una mesa de metal, tenia algunos vendajes por su cuerpo, se alegro mucho de ver a su persona, respondiendo con un ladrido y con un vigoroso movimiento de su cola, lo abrazo con fuerza recibiendo varias lengüetadas en la cara-"Me alegra que estes bien… eres un buen chico…"

"Hola Bolt"-dijo Alan acariciándole la cabeza suavemente-"Que bueno verte de pie"

De nuevo Bolt respondió con un ladrido y una lamida en la cara del chico…

Penny deposito a Bolt en el piso y le agradeció a la madre de Alan todo lo que hizo por el…

Mittens corrió hacia el can saltando sobre el de alegría lo beso en los labios tomandolo por sorpresa…

"Wow… eso fue… grandioso"-dijo Bolt

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto me oiste orejon"

"Lo prometo"

Rhino los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo…

"No se ven lindos juntos"-dijo Skipper

"Pe… pe… pero… no entiendo…"-contesto Rhino-"De que me perdi"

"No puedo creer que no lo notaras… por eso yo debo ser el fan # 1"

"Nunca mientras viva"

"Asi pues demuéstralo"

Mientras discutían, Bolt y Mittens se besaron una vez mas…

Un año despues…

El gimnasio estaba listo para el siguiente concurso de talento, Penny y Alan volvieron a inscribirse y esta vez no había nada que los detuviera…

"Bienvenidos todos al concurso anual de talentos…"-dijo el director-"Este año tenemos un gran numero de participantes…"

Tras bastidores…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Penny a Alan

"Nervioso es todo"

"No te preocupes… lo haremos bien… solo concentrate y hazlo como en los ensayos"

"Nuestros primeros participantes son… Alan Isaias Hunter y Penelope Walton"

"¿Isaisa?"-pregunto ella

"Si"-dijo apenado-"Es mi segundo nombre"

"Me gusta"

Alan le sonrio y salieron al escenario…

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a los dos chicos salir, Alan con Guitarra en mano se acomodo, miro nerviosos a la audiencia, entre las primeras filas pudo ver a su madre, a Darby, Skipper y a su padre, toda su familia reunida, junto a ellos estaban la madre de Penny grabando cada segundo en video, Rhino, Mittens y Bolt…

"¿Listo?"-pregunto Penny

Alan asintio

"A tocar…."

(Para evitar que me demanden por uso ilegal de una canción no la pondré pero si sienten curiosidad de cual fue la ganadora, fue… "I thought I Lost You" de Miley Cyrus y Jonh Travolta… en otras palabras la canción principal de la película, pueden ponerla en esta parte antes de continuar… Gracias… por cierto adoro esta canción…)

Despues de varias horas…

"Wow esos malabares no se ven en todos lados"-dijo el director al terminar el ultimo participante-"Bien nuestros jueces ya tienen a los ganadores"

"En tercer lugar…"-leyo la tarjeta-"Joshua Mckensi y su acto de magia"

Todos aplaudieron…

"En segundo lugar… Martha Stuart y su acto gimnástico"

De nuevo todos aplaudieron…

Tras bastidores todo era un manojo de nervios ahora que faltaba anunciar la ganador…

"Suerte chicos"-se decían todos, incluso a Alan y Penny, en un año Alan logro quitarse la reputación que antes lo perseguía

"El ganador de este año es…."- la imagen se pauso

Mittens, Rhino y Bolt miraban el video que había grabado la madre de Penny del concurso…

"Mittens por que lo detuviste"-dijo Rhino un poco alterado por no saber quien gano

"Ya sabemos que ellos ganaron es la quinta vez que lo vemos"

"Lo se pero cada vez es mas emocionante… ¡Ya quiero que empiece!... ¡YA QUIERO QUE EMPIECE!"

"Esta bien"-quito la pausa

"Te encanta molestarlo cierto"-dijo Bolt junto a ella

"A veces"-besandolo en la mejilla…

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos se preguntaran por que hay un capitulo mas si esta historia se acabo hace mucho tiempo… bueno la respuesta es que despues de mucho meditar (demasiado diría yo) el final de esta historia no me convenció del todo por lo que decidi escribir uno diferente…

Bueno hay algunas personas a las que quiero agradecer (de nuevo) el haber leído este fic…

Tavata tu eres la persona a la que mas le agradesco de no ser por tus reviews hubiera abandonado esta historia hace mucho tiempo y también te agradesco que no me mataras cuando tuviste la oportunidad no se si fue por compasión o por que no supiste donde vivo sea cual sea la razón gracias… a Rasiel, KathySacuba, Lina-Shan gracias chicas por su apoyo.

Lobo Hibiki, Equis rojo a ustedes chicos gracias, bueno hay tantas personas a quien agradecer, incluso a los que se atrevieron a leer esta historia, gracias…

Pero ya dejemos esto de lado y continuemos con el verdadero Capitulo Final de "Una Nueva Vida"…

* * *

Se acercaba el fin del año escolar y con el, las muy esperadas, por todos los alumnos, vacaciones de verano, solo faltaba una semana…

"¿Has visto a Alan?"-pregunto Penny a su amiga Wanda, mientras metia algunos libros en su casillero-"No lo he visto desde el examen de química"

"¿Pero que no toman esa clase juntos?"-respondio ella

"Si pero salió antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y no lo he visto desde entonces. Ha estado actuando un poco distante desde hace tiempo"

"No crees que vaya a actuar asi de nuevo"

"Espero que no"

"Mira ahí esta…"-señalo al chico caminando por el pasillo-"… Hey Alan"-grito llamando su atención

"Hola chicas"-saludo el, fingiendo una sonrisa que Penny noto de inmediato-"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te debería preguntar lo mismo"-dijo ella en un tono serio-"Nos prometimos nunca mas tener secretos… ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Si lo siento… es solo que…"-suspiro y guardo silencio un momento-"… Es que yo…"

"Hola chicos"-interrumpio Sam

"Espera Sam Alan estaba a punto de decirnos algo"

"¿Ya les dijiste que vas a mudarte?"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!"-gritaron ambas

"Gracias Sam"

"Eh… este yo me voy"-intento dar media vuelta pero Wanda lo detuvo

"¿Vas a mudarte?"-pregunto Wanda impresionada por la noticia, mientras le aplicaba a Sam una llave al cuello-"¿Y no pensabas decírnoslo?"

"Wanda… me lastimas"

"Que bueno, lo sabias y no nos lo dijiste"-reclamo al pelirrojo

"Alan me pidió que no lo hiciera"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sabia como decírselos… lo siento…"

Penny seguía en silencio, su mente intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar….

"Me ire un año… con mi padre… a Chicago"

"¿Cuándo te iras?"-Pregunto Penny, rompiendo su silencio

"Una semana"-respondio

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo"-Wanda solto a Sam y abrazo a Penny y Alan-"Saliendo de la escuela iremos a divertirnos"

Durante la semana los cuatro amigos salian a divertirse todos los días aprovechando cada minuto de los pocos días que quedaban antes de que Alan partiera…

* * *

Una semana despues…

Alan subió algunas maletas al auto de su madre, junto a el estaba su hermana, Darby, quien sostenía a Skipper el huron entre sus manos…

"Bueno es todo"-dijo el cerrando el maletero, tomo a Skipper de las manos de su hermana y lo acaricio-"Cuidate amigo"

El huron lamio la nariz de su persona y regreso a los brazos de Darby...

"Cuidalo mucho, hermanita"

"Lo hare"-respondio ella, bajo al huron un momento y abrazo a su hermano mayor-"Voy a extrañarte"

"Yo también"

Cuando los hermanos se separaron miro detrás de el a sus amigos, Sam, Wanda y Penny junto a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino…

"Bueno este es el adiós chicos"- se acerco a cada uno de ellos para despedirse- "Sam… cuidate amigo…"-despidiendose con un abrazo-"Wanda… te voy a extrañar…"- abrazo al chico y comenzó a llorar. Miro a Penny-"Bueno Penny yo…"-aclaro su garganta buscando que decirle a quien consideraba su mejor amiga…

"Toma"-dijo ella entregándole una pequeña caja-"Es un regalo de despedida"

Cuando lo abrió, saco una fotografía era la fotografía que les habían tomado en el concurso de talentos…

"Te lo agradesco Penny la guardare por siempre"

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, por alguna razón no querían separarse se sentían muy bien juntos como si se complementaran el uno al otro…

"Debemos irnos"-dijo la madre de Alan subiendo al auto

"Esta bien… prometo llamarles en cuanto llegue"

Alan subió al auto y bajo la ventanilla, diciéndole el ultimo adiós a sus amigos…

Mientras el auto arrancaba y la madre de Alan miraba hacia atrás, Penny se acerco al muchacho, se inclino sobre la ventanilla y lo beso en los labios, Alan no se espero eso solo se quedo pasmado por el acto mientras la inercia del auto en movimiento los separo dejando a la chica viendo partir a su amigo…

"¿Y que va a pasar ahora?"-pregunto Mittens recargando su cabeza en Bolt-"Siempre pensé que esos dos terminaría juntos"

"A veces las cosas no son como los cuentos"-respondio Bolt-"con un final feliz"

"¿Estas bien Skipper?"-pregunto Rhino

"Si… estoy bien"

"Vamos amigo, no se fue para siempre"

"Cierto, el va a volver"-dijo Bolt intentando animarlo

"Lo se…"

* * *

Un año despues…

Penny, quien ahora traia el cabello largo, jugaba con Bolt en el patio trasero arrojándole la pelota y despues el la traia de vuelta. Justo hoy era el dia que Alan había prometido volver pero hacia solo una hora el le había llamado diciéndole que no volveria hasta el próximo mes, eso entristecio a la chica pero su mascota Bolt quizo animarla levándole su pelota para que jugara con el…

"Oye Bolt no crees que ya es suficiente"-grito Mittens

"Penny…"-corrio por la pelota-"… esta triste debo animarla"

"Esta bien…"- la gata se tiro al pasto frio, mirando al can ir por la pelota una y otra vez-"…Perros"- suspiro

Habían estado jugando por mas de una hora el brazo de Penny comenzaba a dolerle de tanto lanzar…

"Vamos Bolt… Ya estoy cansada"- tomo la pelota una ves mas del piso, Bolt la miro aun con mucha energía pidiéndole que la lanzara una vez mas- "Esta bien una vez mas y ya"- tomo la pelota y la arrojo con fuerza, el juguete reboto contra un árbol y siguió rodando hasta el patio trasero. Bolt corrió por ella. Mientras Penny aprovechaba para sentarse junto a Mittens en la sombra y acariciarla un poco…

Paso poco tiempo para que Bolt regresara con su juguete en la boca, pero…

"Ya basta Bolt estoy cansada seguiremos despues"- se puso en pie sacudiéndose un poco el pantalon

Bolt se sento junto a ella dejando caer el objeto que tenia en la boca a sus pies y con un suave ladrido intento llamar su atencion…

"No Bolt… no jugare mas"-pero la insistencia del can la hizo mirar hacia abajo, hacia el objeto que su mascota había traido-"¿Qué es esto?"-se inclino para recogerlo era un objeto cuadrado, lo recogió y dio la vuelta, no podía creerlo-"Esto… esto es…"-era la fotografía que le habia dado a Alan hace un año… ¿Pero como?

"Veo que te dejaste el cabello largo"-dijo una voz detrás de ella-"Te ves bien"

Penny dio la vuelta lentamente, su corazón se acelero, por que conocía bien aquella voz, la había oído por teléfono ese mismo dia…

"Hola"

"A…Alan… ¿eres tu?"- no lo podía creer en verdad era el

"¿Quién mas?... si no el único y original"

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer la fotografía, corrió hacia el abrazandolo con fuerza y dejando salir lagrimas de felicidad

"Pero dijiste que…"

"Lo siento pero quería que fuera un sorpresa"

"Lo fue… te extrañe mucho"

"Yo también… por cierto hay algo que te debo de aquel dia hace un año"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto"-se inclino un poco y la beso en los labios

"Ahhhh…. Esto si es un final feliz"-dijo Rhino desde la ventana

"Tu lo has dicho Rhino"-respondio Bolt-"Tu lo has dicho"

Fin…


End file.
